I want to be selfish
by Yumi-nachan
Summary: Set after Madara defeated before meet Killer Bee.Sasuke trying to gain the trust of council by accepting arrangement of marriage so he can get revenge to council.But he suffered since he hurt his love,Naruto by raped him not knowing make Naruto pregnant
1. Prologue : A new Secret

**Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg **

**Pairing : Mainly Sasunaru other can be told later. Don't read if you not like yaoi or mpreg**

**Disclaimer : Not mine. Masashi Kishimoto owns the character. If yes, you ever see my name? **

**Betaed by Lanie12777. Thank you very much Lan-chan betaed my story, you the best *give cookie*.**

**Special thank to: Lanie12777 (my lovely beta), LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless (thank you for your offer, I appreciate it.), Mary-before I became a member, cdraco, Hatake Tsughi. **

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.**

**Prologue**

An old man sat in a chair in not too big room. He leaned back comfortably on a chair as he listens to the sound of an infant crying loudly. He let out a breath, wrinkling skin at his already exhausted face, eyes showing lack of sleep. He gazed sadly at the young girl who was still comforting a crying infant that she held like a precious treasure that easily broke in her arms; the young girl looked desperate as she tried to calm the baby from anything, which made him cry no end.

"He's still like this since sealing ritual," said the girl while she rocked the still-crying baby. "What must we do Sandaime?" She turned, asking advice of the old man with a worried look.

Sandaime sighed, "He obviously feels pain, and he has had a severe high fever for four days. If he's not crying he will sleep all day. Are you already examining him, Rin?"

Rin nodded uncertainly; she stared at the baby she held in her arms with sad eyes. "Yes I am. But I'm not sure what's happening to him, I'm not a good medic Nin yet." She paused to caress a chubby cheek, then continued. "Without more advanced equipment, I cannot tell what's happening to him. If all of the villagers understood and allowed us to use the equipment..."she stopped, feeling bad to continue.

Sandaime scoffed, lips curled, showing his already sour expression. "Hardly, they are unbelievable. Yondaime gave his life and his son to save them. But what do they do, they shun and hate their hero's son. Not one of them wants to save this poor child; I wonder if Minato made right decision."

Shutting his eyes and giving a long sigh, Sandaime said bitterly, "Minato's child will suffer pain that no child ever suffered. His mother dead after she gave birth to him, and his father dead, leaving him alone. Worst, his father leaving him a gift to be sealed in him and make the boy as the most hated person." The old man's grip was hard, his hold on the chair as if he wanted to break it.

Rin looked back at the infant. The baby had spiky yet smooth blonde hair, sun-rich kissed skin, and such a beautiful face, but the most captivating about the baby were his round lively baby blue eyes that were so beautiful, even the most beautiful blue jewel in the world couldn't compare. 'He just looks like sensei,' thought Rin sadly.

Rin stared back at Sandaime, asking him, "Do you know the baby's name yet?"

Sandaime smiled, "Naruto, the boy's name is Naruto."

Rin stared wide-eyed at Sandaime before she burst into laughter. She took hold of the baby tightly on her chest so he wouldn't fall while she laughed uncontrollably. Unfortunately the baby felt unease at such a tight grip. He squirmed and struggled with all his might. Rin knew it, then lessened her hold, but still her eyes seemed watered because of too much laughter.

"Fishcake." Just that was all she could say.

Sandaime shook his head, "You don't know Minato's obsession with ramen; also, his teacher made him sure to name his own son Naruto. I tried so gently to make him change his decision before his own son becomes another obsessed ramen lover and another Jiraiya's spawn before it was too late. But he never heeded me."

He groaned at such an unseen future. "Well, we will have another obsessed ramen lover on us again. And an I-will-kill-you-if-you-insult-or-eat-my-ramen threat. I just hope later he won't become another mini-soldier Jiraiya."

Rin grinned at the though. She's already imagining about the boy. Even though he had his father's looks, she was sure the boy would have his mother's mannerisms. A prankster: loud, clueless, well more likely a dobe, a mini-soldier of Jiraiya and an obsessed ramen lover with Yondaime's looks. She let out giggles at the thought of her sensei rolling in his grave because of worry of the boy's merciless pranks from his mother, and his mother perhaps looking so proud.

Sandaime let out a snort and said, "That's not funny." Even Rin knew even though he complained, he was also happy at the thought.

Rin realized Naruto was sleeping again, but she could feel his body was hot like on fire. His fever so high made Rin panic.

Sandaime recognized Rin's panicked look. Assuming he needed the little Naruto examined quickly, he then stood up and walked to the door, passing her before saying, "I will take care of them first. After I convince them then I will give you my permission to use hospital equipment yourself. But for now I want you trying to lessen his pain."

Rin answered with a nod and 'Hai', then disappeared in smoke. Sandaime gave a long sigh and continued walking out.

-------

A few days later, after being permitted to fully use hospital equipment by Sandaime, she examined the little baby who slept soundly with such care. Quickly but carefully and intensively so she could get more detailed results, which could let her help Naruto quickly.

She examined the baby's cell blood, DNA, protein and other things necessary for the baby's safety. She also checked the seal, the baby's chakra, and Kyuubi. After she did many examinations on Naruto, Rin gathered all data she got from the exam and began summing it up.

She got an unpleasant and horrified conclusion from all the data she had gotten. Shock, pain and worry overwhelmed her senses and feelings. Shock because of the result, pain because of the knowledge about this boy's future, and worry about other people's reactions, but more on the boy's reaction.

Her eyes watered at such a cruel fate thrown at Naruto. While she wiped off her watered eyes, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she wrote down furiously the results she got to report it to Sandaime. She hoped Sandaime could help this poor baby. She couldn't let this baby suffer anymore.

After Rin was done examining Naruto and written the results, she took Naruto home first to let him sleep. Then she ran faster to Hokage tower to report to Sandaime.

-------

Sandaime cringed as he read the results on the baby. He'd gotten personal permission to use hospital equipment after he forced them. Finally the head of the hospital gave it half-heartily. He ordered Rin to examine and take care the baby. As soon as she had already finished examining the little Naruto, she sent the results with a grim and pained look, making him sure this was bad news.

As he read the results, he never considered this. Naruto's own chakra had already merged into one with the red chakra. Red chakra was trying to adapt its new vessel by adding some change in Naruto's body. For one, Naruto's body could regenerate and heal itself faster than anyone else; hell, no one was faster than him. Added to it too were whiskers on both his cheeks, making him look like a little kit. Well actually, that one was cute, too.

Another one, they know Kyuubi had a high amount of chakra. It made Naruto himself have such high stamina, which made him hard to control and locked Naruto's extent of power, because of course no one could control such power. The worst was inside the baby's body. Naruto for now was still going through a rapid change inside his body in quick time, which way made the boy be in pain. Red chakra with a blue one together were working inside his body, making full reproductive female organs as a way of adaptation from red chakra to keep resemblance with its old body; Kyuubi no Yoko was actually a hermaphrodite. But red chakra couldn't change a lot of his body enough to transform him, just some of it could be changed anyway.

He was shocked and terrified at the results he held. He knew some vessels also went through change to make the chakra of the bijuu be easy to access and use. But they didn't know that actually it also made changes inside their bodies too. Perhaps that's why many vessels choose not to look for a new family or something like that. He knew from history or villager's stories most of them lived life single, meaning no family left. Actually with this knowledge, it's no wonder they were terrified to have sexual or serious relationships at the thought of their differences.

Yes, because of this, he knew why little Naruto was feeling pain and suffered a high fever. But what made him sour was the baby's own body would not become fully male, but not also fully female either. Rather a mix between the two. The baby's insides had mutated into something that no one ever knew existed. The only male in history –well, because he was not sure about other vessels like this- who could get pregnant in nature was not just made pregnant. The main reason of this was none other than Kyuubi no Kitsune. The reason of the boy's neglect and source of the boy's pain in his life.

He watched with grim eyes, biting his bottom lip as he faced Rin, who held such a pained expression. For now they knew this must be hidden from everyone, even the council itself. They couldn't make the boy suffer more than this anymore. They would make sure to lessen the pain he will go through as soon as they could.

…………………….

**TBC **

**A/N: **

**Well maybe you're confused about my story so I will tell you. After Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in Naruto, soon Naruto's body tried to adapt with the new intruder in his body. Kyuubi's chakra is also trying to adapt to his new vessel, so it makes new changes to its vessel. Because Kyuubi's gender is hermaphrodite (we don't know demon gender yet so I ended change him as hermaphrodite), Kyuubi's chakra made new organs, full reproductive female organs in Naruto's body at first as a sign of response to adapt. **

**Blue chakra, pure of Naruto's own, also merged into one with Kyuubi's chakra, also helping the process of change. In the end too, Naruto also has whiskers and can heal faster. But Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra, even though they become one, are still from different individuals because we know their genes, RNA and DNA isn't the same as each other's, like oil and water, which is the same (liquid) but actually they're different. So Naruto's not changed fully, it's just a few changes. **

**But even if he ends up pregnant, the baby won't have the genes of the fox, instead he'd just get his red chakra. Because Kyuubi just gives him chakra, not blood (don't forget RNA, DNA, chromosomes and genes are in blood, not Chakra). Chakra in Naruto have the description as life force. If you've ever seen when Sandaime is trying to take Orochimaru's life, you see blue-like chakra. So chakra is life force or the soul itself, not like blood. **

**Well if you're confused just ask because I feel so bad for explaining such things and write in English he…he…he…**

**Arigato and please review**

**I will soon update but dunno when**

**Comment from Lanie12777:**Ok, I finished the chapter. I had to change some of the wording and sentence structuring, because it was a bit confusing, but I didn't add or really change anything. Let me know if this is ok.****

**Reply : It's okay, but I don't mind you change some. It will be good too. ^_^**

**By the way I also wait your story**


	2. Chapter 1: Distant, Hidden Heart

**Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg **

**Pairing : Mainly Sasunaru, others will be told later. Don't read if you do not like yaoi or mpreg**

**Disclaimer : Masashi owns the characters so the characters not mine. But I wish I have them. *****Sigh* poor me.**

**Note : Naruto 17 years old after Madara lost, Sakura bashing, villagers still hate Naruto, and Danzo still alive and breathe**

**Betaed by Lanie12777 : Thanx za my beta**

**Special thank to: Lanie12777 (my lovely beta), LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless (thank you for your offer, I appreciate it.), Mary-before I became a member, cdraco, Hatake Tsughi. **

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.**

**Chapter one: Distant, Hidden Heart**

**17 years later**

This had been the one year the war in the Shinobi world between Five Kages and Akatsuki ended. In the end, they knew who the leader of Akatsuki organization was -- none other than Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha Clan and the most sought after enemy. After Naruto saved Sasuke from the evil clutches of Madara, they worked together to defeat Madara. Even after Madara lost, and that's not meaning he died, Madara had already run away before they even could kill him. So for now they were still on high alert in case he came back.

After Naruto succeed in dragging Sasuke back to Konoha, the Council decided that Sasuke would be held in custody in the Uchiha mansion with Anbu. Still, even though Sasuke came back, their friendship had been destroyed. In fact Sasuke avoided him; he'd not shared one glance or conversation with him again. Eventually it actually affected Sakura too. She's not like the Sakura he knew, a caring, kind and lovely pink-haired girl. She changed into a violent, cruel, and harsh pink-haired girl, especially towards himself. Sakura's already not acknowledging him, like he doesn't exist on the earth anymore. She's already been influenced by her parents and villagers to never be friends with him anymore.

In his team who still never changed were Kakashi, a lazy, cool bastard and pervert jounin; Sai, a pervert and dick-obsessor but his best friend now; and Yamato, a nice, kind but scary jounin, and also Rookie 9 with their sensei.

The pink-haired girl showed her true colors. Everyday she's like a leech, latching herself on Sasuke's arm tightly. She also made the heir of the Uchiha clan a bento or breakfast and cleaned the Uchiha mansion. Even farther, she's asking permission of the council that she would be glad to carry the next Uchiha heir. Of course the council happily accepted her request; soon they declared Sakura as Uchiha Sasuke's fiancée.

Sasuke didn't even voice his mind; he remained impassive as always at the council's decision. He'd not even told his reason why he was coming back to village without a fight. He without hesitatation helped Konoha Nin to defeat and foil Uchiha Madara's plan. Because of that is why Sasuke wasn't punished badly by Konoha but praised and declared a Hero. Still it was Naruto who suffered their negligence and hatred, even thought he was also another one who saved them.

But Naruto never let this frustrate him. He already knew who his father was: Yondaime, the hero of Konoha. **(1)**His father said to him that he'd sealed Kyuubi in him because he trusted him as a father who believed in his son no matter what.

He also knew where his name came from. **(2)**While his father was still alive, Ero Sennin wrote another book "Gusty Wind". The hero who was in "Gusty Wind" came from the actual man Nagato, one member of Akatsuki with the codename Pain, who was named Naruto in the novel version. His father admired and idolized the character as soon as he read it. His father determined, whether his child be boy or girl, he or she will be named Naruto as a courtesy to the character in the book, not because of his father's obsession with ramen.

It was then he also realized that he actually had some resemblance with his father. Like father like son, both of them idolized Jiraiya or Ero-Sennin's ideology. He wanted to make Jiraiya's wish come true. 'To Bring Peace To The World.'

Now he had two dreams: first, become Hokage and be recognized by all the people in the village, and second: to bring peace to the world. Dattebyo!!!!

* * *

This is definitely a lovely sunny day, a clear blue sky with the sun shining bright. Obviously this day is great to do some work and train better again, or do a dangerous mission. But not for Naruto; he preferred rainstorms, better yet tornadoes.

Usually he liked to do missions, especially a higher-ranked mission. But if it meant that he must be stuck with some annoying and terrible people, he preferred D-class missions, hell even no missions more better.

Today the team, consisting of Kakashi as the leader, Naruto himself, Sai, Yamato, Sasuke and Sakura, went on an S-class mission. The mission was to capture and wipe out a group of S-class missing nins and save all the captives the group had kidnapped. The group of S-class missing nins recently attacked some villages in the territorial Fire Country, stole money and food, but they also kidnapped some of the females in the villages and sold them.

Of course it made turmoil in the whole Fire Country. In the end the Daimyo ordered the Hokage to capture the missing nins as soon as they could. So the Hokage ordered them to capture and dispose of the missing nins and save the remaining captives.

So far they had already found the base, information about how many enemies and their abilities. They started to form a plan. But Naruto didn't like the idea, not a bit.

----------------

**Flashback **

This morning, team seven, along with Yamato and Sai, went on an easy A-ranked mission. As always Kakashi, being so bossy, ordered them around, and Yamato, also not helping either, used his too-scary face and threatened them to work together. Sai as usual commented about his dick and ended up with one black eye on his right eye. Sakura clung to Sasuke as if to never let him go, and Sasuke was still cold and distant, uncaring of everything around them. And he as usual was a loud, obvious dobe, the obsessed ramen lover who was screaming, "There is no hot water for my Ramen!" or "I ran out Miso Ramen".

Kakashi explained and predicted about the enemy's movements while everyone listened, and as expected that too took a long time because of Naruto, who still did not understand and asked too many questions. In the end Sai compared his dick size and brain size and ended up with bruises on his body.

They began forming a plan. They will be separated into three teams. Team one will save the captives, team two will lead and protect group one while also distracting the enemy who would be attacking group one. Then team three would distract the enemies and lead them out from the base while the other groups are doing their jobs.

"I will choose the teams now. One team consists of two people. Team one, Haruno Sakura and Sai, your job is to release the captives. Team two, me and Yamato; we will distract and protect team two from any attack. We will also assist Team one with freeing the captives. Then team three, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, will distract all the enemies out from base then dispose of them."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at Kakashi, gaping widely. His jaw hung wide enough for marble to be entered. Sakura's face darkened at the announcement, while Sasuke and Sai kept their masks on. Yamato glanced worriedly from Kakashi to another. Kakashi, like usual, was still cheerful and reading his favorite Icha Icha as he took no notice at the obvious killer intent from Sakura.

"I want with Sasuke," demanded Sakura loudly enough to jolt Naruto out of his thoughts.

Kakashi just replied simply, "Cannot."

Naruto asked loudly, "Why not, as I remember Sai also strong too. Anyway I don't wanna be with…" He paused as he hesitantly took one glance at Sasuke. "…with Uchiha-san."

Sakura interrupted them with her persistent whine. She made a cute face with puppy eyes to make Kakashi grant her wish, "Please Kakashi sensei, I want to be with Sasuke-kun. Please…" Sakura batted her eyelashes, but obviously Kakashi was unaffected at her cute face. Kakashi merely ignored her enough to make her growl in anger.

Naruto complained, pointing at Sasuke, "But I don't want to be with him. You're also strong too sensei, why don't you go with him?"

"But Naruto, you're stronger than me and Yamato. So you're perfect for this job."

Naruto blushed at Kakashi's statement but remembered that he was paired with Sasuke. "Ain't falling for your trap, sensei."

He hummed childishly, arms crossed on his chest making Sakura glare at him annoyed while Yamato sighed and Sai chuckled at the childish antics Naruto displayed. Kakashi meanwhile was still thinking, a hand under his chin, humming as his other hand held book.

"Naruto, you want to become Hokage, right?" a sudden question from Kakashi.

"Yeah," Naruto answered, frowning curiously at the sudden question.

"Hokage's job is to protect anyone, right?" A nod as an answer from the blond.

"The Hokage does not discriminate against the people who he wants to save, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the oddness of Kakashi's question.

"But what if it also makes you do something you hate?"

"Well as long as it's good there is no problem," Naruto said, determined.

"But this is really the most you hate in all your life, not even ramen can pay it."

Naruto's patience began to thin, but he emphasized his answer with much confidence, "I won't back out. I will become Hokage and I won't let them down. I want to be like Yondaime and Ero-sennin. Dattebyo!!!"

"Really?" Kakashi said with a doubtful tone.

"Yes dammit, I don't care if you stick me with the pompous bastard or mummy man." It was then Naruto's patience wore out, "Okay, just tell me want do you want sensei. Just get to the point."

"What do you mean Naru-chan?" Kakashi playfully asked.

"Your question is ridiculous," Naruto pointed out.

"Then?" Kakashi gave a playfully amused tone.

"Dammit. Don't play dumb with me, just tell me," Naruto growled angrily between gritted teeth, glaring as he was being played by his sensei.

"Naruto?" Yamato decided to cut their fight, even if it was just Naruto who got angry. Naruto turned to face him, turning a questioning gaze at him. He sighed. "Can you put two and two together?"

Naruto blinked and blinked. He began replaying the question over and over in his thick, small head for a long time. He bit his bottom lip in deep thinking; he still didn't understand why they gave him amused smiles, except Sakura, who glared at him. Heck, he even could see Sasuke shake his head and give an amused stare. It was then he realized, it sunk in him where the question led on.

Blue eyes widened and turned around to Kakashi, who gave an eye smug smile–because he wears a mask, so how can we know if he grins or smiles- to Naruto. Yamato gave a weary sigh, Sai chuckled, and Sakura glared and snorted at him; he vaguely heard Sakura say, "Idiot."

Naruto pointed at him, angry at what his sense did to him, and yelled at him, "Sensei, you cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater, Naru-chan. You answered it yourself." He waved a hand as he denied Naruto's accusation. Naruto pouted angrily, walking straight toward a nearby tree like a toddler who was not getting bought the toy he wanted as he sulked and moping in a corner.

"Then it's already decided. By the way Sasuke, I need your blood signature so you can summon Pakkun if something goes wrong from the plan."

Sasuke took a step straight toward Kakashi as he obviously ignored them, while Sakura followed and whined stubbornly at Kakashi about how he should pair her with Sasuke-kun. It was then Sai broke in to the fuming, angry and silent Naruto with his comment, "Dickless, just like I thought, like your dick size your brain size is also…"Before he even finished his words completely, Naruto launched at him, beating the pale man so more bruises will be added onto Sai's pale body. Unnoticed to them, black eyes watched with jealousy and rage at the Root ANBU member.

* * *

Naruto cursed and mumbled while he put his hand on his stomach. The blond cringed, biting his lip as he felt his stomachache become worse. He also suffered a backache, but the weirdest was he felt wet in his underwear. Sometimes he also smelled blood from his body, even though they still had not started to fight with the enemy yet.

He didn't know what had happened to him. Since morning he felt sick, he got a stomachache, not to mention his back began to ache. Sometimes it followed with a headache. Just one thing he wanted to do: lie down on the bed and make the cramps go away.

He took one peek at Sasuke, who was paying attention around them, calculating eyes looking for signs of their enemy. Their mission was actually easy; they must to take out enemies, as many as they can, far away from the base. When the base was safe, no dangers around it, Team one and Team two could enter and save the captives.

As it started Kakashi ordered Sasuke and him to make Kage bushins. Their Kage bushins took the enemy out and led to them. After they finally came, it was their next job to dispose as many of them as possible.

But doesn't this mission also need teamwork too? He and Sasuke actually didn't fit in this teamwork. Naruto knew Sasuke actually hated him more than anything else. He blamed it on the Snake bastard and the Weasel wannabe. Sasuke took hatred, anger, rage, annoyance and brooding as the only emotions he had; he never saw the raven-haired man with another emotion than like that in the past.

Like the past. There were many things changed around them. Many of them knew the pain of loss like him now. He lost his sensei and grandfather figure, he lost his best friend in the battle at the Valley of End, and lost his other best friend, Sakura.

Shaking head sadly, Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, who was also staring at him.

He stuttered as he caught Sasuke's stare, "W-What?"

Sasuke replied calmly, "You look so pale."

Naruto blinked, and blinked again, "Really?"

Suddenly there was pain in his stomach which attacked Naruto again. Naruto didn't know what was happening to him, but this was not the perfect time so he held back his urge to lie down. He could feel Sasuke's curious gaze on him but he ignored him. While Sasuke wanted to say something, Sasuke's curious expression was replaced with the guarded expression. Naruto knew the sign; it meant the enemy will come soon. He took a kunai from his pouch and prepared a ready fight stance.

As they thought, all the enemies threw kunai as Sasuke and Naruto dodged them. Sasuke took out his sword from its sheath, using it to charge the enemy at incredible speed. He moved gracefully as his sword made slashing sounds. His style was calm, elegant and mysterious, yet calculated and deadly.

And Naruto, he made more Kage bushins. He and his Kage bushins attacked enemies, using taijutsu and kunai. Sometime it followed with Rasengan. Different with Sasuke's style, Naruto's style was wild, loud, rough and messy but unpredictable, powerful but free like the wind.

One by one missing nin fell unconscious or dead as the two Konoha nins, even in their tired state, could still take up the fight once more with their extraordinary amounts of powerful stamina. Finally Naruto began facing off one by one with the leader of the group. The leader really was the hardest that he'd faced in the enemy's group. The leader was really fast and powerful, but still he's no match to them.

Naruto began performing another seal, but suddenly he froze as felt pain in his stomach come back more intense than before, making him fall to his knees. The enemy saw the chance and took advantage, ready to stab him. Before the kunai could even hit Naruto, Sasuke grabbed the kunai with his hand. His hand holding the kunai began to bleed; blood flowed freely from his hand to the ground. Naruto, shocked, stared wide-eyed at Sasuke, who then countered the leader's attack with his still injured hand.

"Sasuke."

He stopped momentarily as he said one word he hadn't said for a long time before continuing to attack the leader. "Hn, you really are a Dobe."

Naruto was still, confused, not understanding why Sasuke did it. But he felt a surge of happiness bubble inside him as he heard his long-forgotten nickname. He longed to hear Sasuke taunting him with 'Dobe', 'idiot', or whatever nickname.

It was then his ear caught a sound of movement; turning, he realized that a still-injured enemy threw a kunai at Sasuke, who was still distracted with the leader. He flew protectively in front of Sasuke and took the kunai. The kunai hit his stomach, making his pain worse than before. He fell on the ground with a thump. Sasuke stopped fighting and quickly reached Naruto. Dropping to his knees, the black-haired man lifted the blonde so he faced Naruto.

"Naruto. Why did you…"

**(3)**"M-my body just moved on its own."

Naruto offered a small gentle smile, but his body started to get weaker and weaker. He took one sight of Sasuke as his vision became blurrier than before, then slowly faded completely into blackness. He fell unconscious as darkness took him away.

----------

Black eyes widened as they stared at the fallen form of his partner. Blood. He saw his teammate covered in blood. Sasuke felt time slow. A weak heartbeat and desperate breathing seemed to be the only thing he could hear. He heard neither the joyous and mocking laughter from the enemies, nor could he feel his feet carry him to the blonde. Not until he heard the words. Those words were the same words he said all those years ago to Naruto, in the same situation like they were in now, but Naruto was who said it, not him.

Black bangs hid his eyes as he laid Naruto down gently, not removing the kunai. He stood and turned back to the enemy who had hurt Naruto. It was then he stared at the enemy who hurt Naruto, Sharingan flaring with rage. Suddenly the leader launched to attack, but in a sudden move, Sasuke cut off the leader's head without sparing a glance at the now-dead leader. Sharingan eyes moved their gaze to another enemy who had hurt Naruto. He neither cared about the dead leader nor how dirty his clothes were now. All he saw was red.

He walked straight at him in a slow but steady pace. He let out a deathly and dark aura around him; Sharingan eyes glared at him coldly and demanded his blood. His expression was dark, hard and stiff. Two things that crossed in his mind: blood and kill.

-------

The man trembled in horror as he saw black star-like pupils spinning wildly in the blood-colored eyes. The man was shaking badly; fear consumed him wholly. He'd underestimated the Konoha shinobi in front of him.

He just wanted a nice life, so he followed his group, scoping out some defenseless villages in Fire country. As he expected he would have a wonderful life there, even with the constant interference from Konoha shinobi. He and his group tried to kill shinobi who interfered with them. He had already killed one of the teammates, the blonde one, with a poisonous kunai. The poison was a dangerous one; it's hard to find the antidote. In just time the blonde died.

But now he regretted it as he faced the scariest face he had ever countered. He gulped, sweating badly until his clothes were wet as his body trembled furiously. The next thing he knew he was surrounded in swirling black flames as he stared at the raven-haired man's abnormal eyes.

He screamed as death claimed him….

------------

After Sasuke killed the man, he ran towards Naruto. He carried and moved him under a shady tree not too far from them as carefully as he could, not removing the kunai from the blonde's stomach knowing it would make the wound worse. He began checking him and cleaning the wound, using clean water from the bottle he brought along with him. He slowly removed the kunai from Naruto's stomach and cleaned it. After he finished, he smeared ointment so it could heal itself. He wrapped the wound, using a bandage that he'd been given by Sakura herself if someone got hurt.

He let out a relieved sigh; it wasn't a fatal wound. The kunai itself didn't hit a fatal place, and the wound had begun healing slowly but regularly. But he knew there's something wrong. He ran his chakra to detect any kind of invisible wound.

Sasuke frowned, an eyebrow raised in confusion. He could feel in Naruto's stomach that Kyuubi's chakra was focused on something. But as time went by he also realized Kyuubi's chakra was healing slower and slower than before. This means…

'POISON. That kunai, damn….'

Eyes widened as it sank in his head. He also noticed there's more blood from the blond's pants. Sasuke was more than aware that his teammate's wound was worse than he thought. Maybe his injury was not fatal, but if Kyuubi couldn't heal him fast, Naruto would be dead because of blood loss.

In a flash, he got an idea. Quickly he bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood out before performing a set hand seal. Once finished he slammed his chakra-covered hand on the ground at the same time he whispered a sentence enough to be heard. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Smoke appeared out of nowhere and covered the area where Sasuke performed the jutsu. When the smoke dissipated, it revealed an injured Naruto, who was still laying unconscious on the ground, Sasuke, and a small-sized brown bulldog.

He quickly put his mask on. An impassive and cold expression replaced the worried and fearful look.

"Pakkun."

----------------

"Pakkun."

The dog lifted his small paw, greeting Sasuke lazily like his original owner, "Yo, Uchiha-san."

"Pakkun, I want you to go to look for Kakashi and inform him right now. I need to bring Naruto to Konoha. He needs to go to the hospital fast," Sasuke said. His voice was impassive, cold, and blank, no emotion ever showed from his voice. His expression was also like this, always calm, cold, hard, stiff, and expressionless. Not to mention he always gave a calculated and wary gaze to everyone.

If anyone saw Sasuke right now, they would assume the man not to care about his teammate's well-being. He just wouldn't want to be responsible for his death. But Pakkun was an animal; moreover, he was a dog. Dogs were famous for their great sense of smell and sense of things; the rumor also said they had a sixth sense. Yes, the rumor was true anyway; he could smell worry, fear, sadness, guilt, sorrow and many unmentioned emotions for the blonde one from the raven-haired man himself.

It was just like the man almost exploded from mountains of emotion; if not for his great mask anyone could see how he cared about the blonde one. As Pakkun heard what Sasuke ordered about, the dog nodded, though he knew Sasuke would ignore him anyway. Sasuke walked towards his blonde teammate, lifted him and carried him bridal style. Concentrating chakra in his feet he began to shunsin himself, jumping from branch to another branch repeatedly until he was out of sight.

From the amount of blood that came out from Naruto and the smell itself, Pakkun knew how badly he was wounded, but noticed something was not right. Pakkun couldn't comprehend it, but it's feeling weird. But Pakkun was also disturbed by Sasuke's reaction. His expression and eyes showed he didn't care, his smell even told the dog that he ignored all things in the world as if they never existed. But whenever it's about Naruto, the smell became crazy. It was just like emotions from inside wanted to explode. Then the question is, why did he hide it?

Pakkun shook his head; anyway, this is not his business, so why he should care? That human anyway was always so complicated. If the lazy brunette were here, he would say 'troublesome'. 'Right, humans are always so troublesome.'

Then Pakkun began his search for Kakashi.

* * *

**TBC**

**1)In the manga in chapter 440 ,it revealed that Naruto's father is Yondaime. In that chapter Naruto also had a chitchat with the Yondaime.**

**2)In chapter 444-448, Naruto's facing Nagato, the seventh Pain. They also had a chitchat about Jiraiya too and Jiraiya's dream. **

**3)"M-my body just moved on its own." **

**Well you remember when Team 7 got their first dangerous mission in the Nami no Kuni. You remember when Sasuke saved Naruto from Haku.**

**AN: I know my story become boring but just wait for few chapters. For next chapter it will be Sasuke POV, Tsunade and Kakashi. Oh, maybe for you who looking for Rin wondered where she is. I will reveal the next chapter. I will also tell the reason Sasuke avoid Naruto. For pakkun pov, I confused, I want to use it because dog but something not right so I ended with he as pakkun. About Sakura bashing anyway I don't hate Sakura but I need her as my antagonist character. Then again Danzo and Madara the star of antagonist character in this story.**

**Next Chapter: Reason, Truth Revealed**

**Sasuke's true reason why he hides his feeling for Naruto will be revealed in the next chapter. Also another and another… **

**Review anyway, Ja ne…**


	3. Chapter 2: Reason, Truth Revealed and Fi

**Warning : Yaoi, Mpreg **

**Pairing : Mainly Sasunaru others can be told later. Don't read if you not like yaoi or mpreg**

**Disclaimer : Masashi own the characters so the characters not mine. But I wish I have them. *****Sigh* poor me.**

**Betaed by Lanie12777(AWWW thank Lannie)**

**Special thanks to: cdraco, jtwsnw20, crownymars, LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless, smiles13, PhreshxxxBear, Mary-before I became a member, Akanoke-chan, Hatake Tsughi**

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.**

**Chapter 2: Reason, Truth Revealed and Fire Spirit**

The old Uchiha Sasuke always believed his clan was a proud clan. But it was the Sasuke in the past. Sasuke in the present hated them with all his heart. Hated their name, hated their obsession, hated their possessions and hated their cursed blood which flowed freely in him. He hated the fact that he was an Uchiha too.

He learned the truth in the deep mystery of the Uchiha clan massacre. The actual purpose of the massacre; first was the Uchiha clan's plan for a coup d'état of Konoha and killing Sandaime. The Council knew of their plan and sent Itachi to spy on and kill all of them. Before Itachi did his mission, the older brother begged for his young brother to be left alive and live a lie, not knowing the truth. First the council looked hesitant, but with Sandaime's persuasion they reluctantly agreed, but all they promised to Itachi was just a bunch of lies to him.

He hated the council the most in his life; he wanted to kill all members of the council who took part in the Uchiha massacre. And he knew Danzo was the one who ordered the massacre of the Uchiha. He looked for more information about the man to make sure before killing him. He sent his team to look for more information outside of the village to hear of the rumors before the massacre. He was also so far trying to gain the council's trust by accepting to be engaged to Sakura, even though he begrudged his decision at seeing where it led.

As far he as knew Madara was the man who was the old life-long rival of Sandaime. Danzo was also known to hate Sandaime, Yondaime and Godaime's ideology and rule, he hardly accepted their position as leader of Konoha. The old man also built ROOT with their quite odd training. He also knew that Sai was one of the members of ROOT. The others were the nuisance council. But they still deserved to die by his very own hand.

He remembered the day, the day he killed Itachi. He felt his heart stabbed by dozens of senbon as he saw Itachi die smiling. A battered, hurt and dying Itachi poking his forehead and smiling before he fell on the ground with a thump sound as he breathed for the last time. He vaguely heard Itachi's words, 'I'm sorry, Sasuke'.

It was then he lived with shame, failure and remorse, eating at him over and over. Nightmares came to accompany him every night. A dream about how he's the monster who eats and kills all his precious persons. He was an idiot to never trust his own brother, never listening to Kakashi and never caring about Naruto.

Naruto. The blond-haired man, his ex-teammate, his best friend whom he loved with his whole life. Naruto had grown into a good looking young man, a really beautiful man. His blond hair had grown longer, thicker and softer at the nape of his neck. His baby fat was replaced by long and thin cheeks. Baby blue eyes were still innocent, but now held maturity and wisdom. There were also deep emotions swirling inside his eyes. Healthy sun-kissed skin, along with a muscular chest and strong muscles, were hidden in a black and orange jacket. Thank goodness the dobe did not wear too much orange. If the boy wore it, he was sure Madara would be blinded by such a hideous orange jacket.

When they had been children, Naruto was the shortest male in his age, even Sakura had been taller than the blond. He remembering the blond-haired child, baby blue shining with innocence, healthy sun-kissed skin and baby fat cheeks. Naruto in the past was a prankster, a curious and hyper child, full of energy, and a mischievous but lonely and hated child. Because he's Kyuubi's vessel.

Sasuke felt his mind flying again at the still-alive old Uchiha. _Madara_. Uchiha Madara was the founder of the Uchiha clan who was famous for his power and strength. He's the one who caused Naruto's pain and suffering for many years. The other truth also revealed that it was Madara who summoned Kyuubi in Konoha. Madara's hate of Konoha led to another pain on a new life that was just born not more than a few hours ago. Their hatred flowed freely in their blood, the Uchiha cursed blood.

Once again it was his family, his own cursed blood who caused pain and sorrow to the blond. Regret, pain and sorrow overwhelmed him once again. Memories of the battle at the Valley of the End, on the roof of the hospital, in Orochimaru's den, replayed in his head over and over. He tried to kill his best friend to gain Mangekyou Sharingan to kill his dear brother, who actually loved him and protected him. He tried to kill his best friend because of the blond's usual annoying attitude for stopping him to go and follow Orochimaru.

Damn, why he such an idiot? He's supposed to be called a genius, but it seemed all he did was to just bring nothing but regret and guilt. At least he knew he never deserved to be forgiven.**(1) **He wanted Naruto to hate him, for all his long-time friends and sensei to hate him more. Avoid him and let him alone. Then he would kill all the bastards of the council who destroyed most of their lives, especially for his brother.

Especially Danzo. Without Danzo Konoha will be safe, and without Uchiha, Konoha will be happy. Then after that he would leave them forever; he would disappear from this land to another cursed and lonely land.

* * *

Sasuke jumped from branch to branch in a steady pace. His breath became harsh and harsher than before. His uniform looked stained by blood, rumpled and torn. Anyone could see he was exhausted from the thick dark lines under his bloodshot eyes. His body felt the urge to rest, but the raven-haired man wouldn't let it. In his arms, there was a sick-looking and pale blond man wrapped in a blanket tainted with blood from the blond.

Almost a day, he continued to move like this. He couldn't stop now if he wanted Naruto saved. He peeked under the blanket; Naruto's body had almost reached the cold of death and there was nothing he could do besides to bring him as fast he could to Tsunade. He almost felt a surge of panic, worry and fear explode inside; the best he could do was just to pray to all deities or something like that. Sasuke may not be a religious person but if it could help Naruto stay alive, he will be more than happy to give his life to them.

"Almost. We're almost there, hold on Naruto," whispered the raven-haired man gently as he jumped, keeping the pace from one branch to another.

He'd already lost one of his precious persons. Now he couldn't afford to lose another again. He would make sure that Naruto stayed alive, kicking and happy. Even in payment for his life and dream.

* * *

Tsunade had many lists of her likes and dislikes. The most favorite one was gambling and sake. But the most hated one was a mountain of paper work. She was famous for her way of avoiding paper work which was waiting for her her sweetly and greeting her on her desk. She chose to work at the hospital and dumped it on Shizune. Much to her displeasure, the gentle raven-haired woman became a monster. She's getting no end to tortures and lectures.

Damn. When does she ever get rest with the mountain of papers on the desk?! One paper was needed, more or less, in fifteen minutes. How about the stack with an unknown amount of papers? How about tomorrow? Maybe if that bastard Orochimaru got the Hokage's position, she would see the smug smile replaced with an irritated and surly face at looking no end to the papers.

This night was really another tired night. She looked at her watch. It's already ten p.m. but she couldn't get to sleep. Once again Tsunade wanted to quit from the Hokage job.

Shizune burst into her office, a panicked and worried look etched onto her usual happy face. Twitching in annoyance, she wondered why this place is called Konoha and not 'never calms down'. There's always trouble lingering around them, especially her beloved gaki, stupid Hokage-wannabe. But he's not here right now. The blond gaki is on a mission for one week, much to her relief; better than to hear his annoying rants. If the boy isn't here it must be his other friends.

"What's happened now? Did Lee accidentally drink sake again, or has Chouji destroyed Yakiniku's building, or is Naruto's student (Konohamaru) doing pranks or maybe something else?"

Shizune let out the breath she was holding and started speaking quickly, "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were spotted in the hospital. Sasuke came back carrying Naruto. It seems Naruto is unconscious; I believe he's injured and has lost too much blood."

Amber eyes widened as the information sank it. She stood and yelled, "What?"

Shizune, trying to catch her breath faster, spoke once again. "We're trying to help them. But it seems Sasuke refuses to let go of Naruto if it's not you who's looking over Naruto. He said that Naruto was also poisoned."

She didn't need to tell Tsunade twice; she bolted out to the hospital in quick speed, followed by Shizune to her back.

Arriving at the hospital, she gasped in surprise. Sasuke looked exhausted, his clothes torn, rumpled and dirty because of blood. There were several cuts and bruises on his body, and she also could see his right hand bleeding. But still the raven-haired man hugged Naruto tightly, ignoring his own state. Naruto, who was sleeping in a comatose state, became paler and paler. Tsunade could understand; he was in critical condition. A blanket that was wrapped around the blond was stained by the blonde's blood, also a sign he'd lost too much blood and needed a blood transfusion.

There was Neji, who was gently trying to persuade Sasuke to give Naruto to them. Hinata and Ino were behind Neji, looking worried and panicked as they watched more blood coming out from Naruto's blanket. Iruka was the hysterical one; he looked almost wanting to faint.

She had had enough. Walking straight at the panicked group, she approached the raven-haired man, holding in the urge to rush Naruto and bring him to the ICU room. She needed to do her job as Hokage, then she could throw herself as Naruto's medic nin. Used her commanding tone she asked, "What's happened?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Sasuke looked at her. Tsunade swore she could see emotions swirling in onyx eyes. Sasuke panted before he passed out, exhausted, "Poison. Kyuubi couldn't heal him like usual. He's already lost too much blood."

Tsunade shouted as she pointed at four male medic nin, "You two, bring the stretcher right here and take Naruto into the ICU room. And you take Sasuke to another room, now!"

Without a word, they quickly brought stretchers. They laid Naruto on one stretcher while Sasuke on the other one. They took them inside rooms of the hospital like the Godaime had commanded.

Tsunade turned to the girls, Iruka, Shizune and Neji. "Ino, I want you to call some medic nins and take care of the Uchiha. Hinata, Shizune, all of you come with me. Neji, I want you to guard the Uchiha and if something happens, report to me. Iruka, I want you to send a message to Kakashi about them."

Iruka looked disappointed, but he knew he couldn't do anything. Tsunade's voice boomed again, "All of you, dismissed."

"HAI!" replied the group before they disappeared in smoke except for Shizune and Hinata, who followed the busty blonde woman. They walked faster to the ICU room where the blond boy was now held.

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata stayed all day and all night trying to heal Naruto. She also checked up on his seal to make certain there was no poison left in his body. Thank goodness, Naruto had already started to heal slowly but at a steady pace. He had left critical condition.

**(2)**Hinata, Shizune and herself were shocked at their new discovery. Naruto's nether region was bleeding in a place they never knew existed in male anatomy. Under the blond's balls there was another hole in front of his anus, letting out a few drops of thick blood. It looked just like he had a vagina and had gotten his period now.

From further examination, they found a much-shocking discovery. Nested dormant in Naruto's body, there was an active female organ reproduction system. Eyes widened impossibly as they gaped at such a scarcely-heard event. To make sure, they used X-ray, blood and DNA tests and a scanner, but the results were still the same. It was then that poor Hinata fainted.

* * *

Massaging her temple to relieve a dizzy feeling caused at the overwhelming shock of what she found, Tsunade literally wasn't happy that she had found it. She began to do even further examinations and research. She'd never considered this; the merger between Naruto and Kyuubi's chakra had so far caused a mutation inside Naruto's body. Even this was not a full mutation because beside the female organs, fast regeneration and whiskers on both his cheeks, there was nothing to be worried about, but still…

She sighed wearily, leaning back on her own chair as she sat thinking over and over in her office. She briefly took a glance at her paperwork, groaning at the never ending job. She jumped in her seat as someone knocked on the office door.

Gathering all her composure, she coughed a little before she said, "Come in."

A silver-haired man, who loved to wear a mask, and a dog greeted her. "Yo."

She knew this was not good news, but she wondered about the silver-haired man's reaction. She hoped it wasn't bad at all.

"Hello Kakashi."

* * *

"Hello Kakashi."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the odd expression the Godaime had given to him. Tsunade smiled a sad smile at him, making him sure there was something wrong. Managing to mask his worry to himself, he reported, "Godaime-sama, we have done the mission. Most of the missing nin so far have already been disposed of by Sasuke and Naruto, and some of them by me and Yamato. The other missing nin, I'm certain, have all run away and are hiding right now, but maybe they're still not far from Fire country. If we searched for them again, we would find them. We also already released most of the captives. Sakura, Sai and Yamato are still taking care of some of the captives while I came to report."

The Godaime replied, "Good job. Your team has already done a good job."

Kakashi hesitated at first, but asked anyway, "What about Naruto and Sasuke, are they okay now?"

The Godaime breathed in deeply then let it out; she just gave a sorrowful gaze to the silver-haired nin. "They are okay. Sasuke was just exhausted, but Naruto lost much blood and was poisoned, but I think he's already past the critical state now; he's sleeping while Kyuubi heals him."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, but Tsunade still continued on. "But we found something you'd never expected from Naruto's examination. I don't know how to say it. It just…"

Kakashi gave a known glance to the blond, even as she still didn't say anything to him. He turned around, avoid his leader as he remembered the day, the day he learned the truth, the day after Naruto and Sasuke's fight in the Valley of the End.

* * *

**Flashback **

Kakashi as always went to visit the memorial stone for mourning. However this day was special, this wasn't for mourning today but for thinking in peace.

After he saw a short time ago the last fight between Sasuke and Naruto, he decided to solve a mystery in his mind. When he saw them, he was horrified as he watched Sasuke and Naruto in their freakish forms. Sasuke, he knew because of the cursed seal, and Naruto, because of Kyuubi. But isn't the seal supposed to be strong enough to hold Kyuubi, or the seal would weaken?

All of a sudden, in his mind flashed a letter to him from Rin after her death.

Rin. His best friend, his teammate who had died on a mission, leaving behind a three year old Naruto and himself. Rin always told him to live on and never destroy himself, to keep moving on. But he never heeded her anyway as he continued to mourn and live in his so-called nightmare. After she died, he threw himself more in a deep sea of mourning, remorse and failure. But after a few years he started to move on a little, and Sandaime was more than happy to give him a little persuasion to train some genins.

The silver-haired man finally got Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura as his team. He sighed at the similarity between his genin team and his own team in the past. Sasuke, even though he was an Uchiha like Obito, was more like himself; even he didn't want to admit it, but he would have thought like Orochimaru if his life became more twisted. Sakura had some parts of her like Rin, but there wasn't enough to compare the two of them. **(3)**And lastly Naruto. Naruto was the one who made his heart twist in pain; outside he had the Yondaime's looks and appearance, but inside he's more like Obito in his trait and their way of thinking most of the time. It's like you see two people in one body.

Sighing, he took a small scroll from the pocket on his pants. This scroll was given to him by the Sandaime before he died. Sandaime said that this letter was to him from Rin before she died. Sandaime wanted to wait to give it to him until he's sure he was good enough to accept it. The old Hokage asked him to open it when he was certain of himself, because this was about Naruto himself. Kakashi at first was curious, but he let it go.

As Kakashi undid the seal on the scroll, he opened it. There were two smaller scrolls inside. His uncovered black eye widened beyond all belief as he read both scrolls over and over. One scroll was Naruto's medical record, and the other one was the confirmation and message about Naruto's other secret, which revealed the secret that inside Naruto's body there was an active female organ reproduction system, which made Naruto as the only male who could get pregnant.

**End Flasback **

* * *

Tsunade watched Kakashi, who went into deep thought. She stared annoyed at the silver-haired jounin. While she seriously thought about giving information to him about Naruto, he was thinking another thing. She coughed a little, but it seemed not enough to startle him. Twitching angrily, she was about to call but Kakashi cut her off, "I already know about Naruto's other secret for a long time now."

Amber eyes widened impossibly as they stared at the jounin. Kakashi turned to her, took something out of his pocket before putting the scroll on her desk. She eyed the scroll warily, then exchanged a glance with Kakashi. "That's Naruto's medical records from Sandaime."

Tsunade picked up the scroll. She opened and read the scroll. Tsunade gasped in disbelief; she couldn't believe what was written on the scroll.

It's written on the scroll that after the Yondaime sealed Kyuubi in Naruto as a baby, Naruto's body went through a rapid change which resulted with the baby suffering a high fever and unbearable pain. This was an after effect of sealing a bijuu in someone's body, which wasn't natural to the baby. The chakra of Kyuubi merged with the baby's own chakra as one part. As Kyuubi's chakra adapted to its new form, it added several changes like its old form in the baby to simplify the adaptation. First, whiskers appeared on both his cheeks, the second was the baby had a high healing regeneration, and the other was female reproduction organs. But the chakra couldn't change any further because of the difference between their genetic, RNA and DNA codes between Kyuubi and the human body itself. It's also possible Naruto's offspring may also have a little red chakra inside them, but not enough like the mother or sire because they didn't have the source.

She looked back at Kakashi, her hand still holding the scroll. Narrowing her eyes angrily, she asked, "Why didn't you inform me about this?"

Kakashi's hand waved carelessly in the air. "Well, that's actually not my place, but I thought the Sandaime would leave a note for the next Hokage if something happened?"

"At least you could have told me, baka!" yelled Tsunade.

Kakashi just replied sheepishly, "Sorry, Godaime-sama. It's just we had many things to be worried about at that time. And I was told by the Sandaime to never tell anyone else, even the new Hokage, if it was not necessary enough."

Tsunade glared once more at the silver-haired jounin before huffing tiredly. Closing the scrolls she then put them in a safe place. Staring back at Kakashi, the blond woman informed him, "I have some information for you, Kakashi. Naruto didn't just lose blood and be poisoned; apparently his female reproduction system finally matured enough. So at the same time he was brought to the Hospital, he also had his first monthly cycle, or what we call menstruation."

Kakashi was shocked; nonetheless, he still kept his impassive look. "So this means if Naruto does have sexual contact or anal sex between himself and another male, if he's the bottom or the uke, he will get pregnant, won't he?"

The blond woman rolled her eyes, annoyed at Kakashi's vulgar word. "Well, yes he will." She stopped as she thinks. She finally said, "I think he must be informed so in the future there is no confusion or regret."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, he had the same opinion with the Godaime. No matter what, they must talk it over with Naruto before crying over spilt milk in the future. At least they could prevent it. They hoped Naruto's reaction wouldn't be too bad about this, but knowing his temper what they could do?

They sat in deep thought about how many times Naruto's suffered. God always had his twisted way at the boy to make him suffer enough. It's always about Kyuubi, the Uchiha, the villagers and the council. Is this the burden becoming a Jinchuriki? If this is true, no wonder most of the Jinchurikis are crazy and sick, not to mention had an obsession about killing in some sadistic way.

But thank god Naruto wasn't like them, and he had strength and power beyond what people thought. He had power to defend himself from the darkness and loneliness. And may they say, actually all of them were inspired about all of Naruto's doing and thinking. As long as Naruto's spirit is alive, Konoha had their hope and future.

The Fire Spirit

Fire of Konoha

…………………..

TBC

**(1)**Well, I will tell all of you. Sasuke come back to kill Danzo. He make the council trust him first before he search all peoples in council who joined in Uchiha massacre. So to gain their trust, Sasuke accepted their request to marry Sakura. He make other friends and Naruto itself hate him so when his plan already revealed, he won't make them suffer. He will leave them become missing nin without regret hurting them.

**(2)**Well just said I'm pervert and idiot. Damn, that too vulgar….

**(3)**When I look at Naruto, then I know Obito and Yondaime. Maybe because that's why Kakashi neglect him, he's too same with Yondaime, he just like Obito. And more fully Kakashi feel guilt so when he look Naruto as he look his faulty in past to Obito and he lost to Yondaime

**AN: Feel boring, I'm sorry I'm never mean to make all of you boring but what could I do this is my best story I can make. As you know I like Itachi so much and I crying when he die like in manga do. We also know how strong Danzo so I make Sasuke more careful in everything and like genius, do fucking plan first not just attack like that in manga. Actually I want make Suke emo, but that's actually I want because how idiot he is, how can he go angsty mode when he know that Itachi protect Konoha. He should do Itachi's dream. Even more why he didn't cleaned Itachi's name first.**

**And listen, this just Sasunaru, I never intended to make Sainaru even I like him but I never think about SaiNaru because it will make Sai heart broken (because this eventually Sasunaru and i'm Sasunaru whore), I can't have that. Just few peoples I need to bashing it. **

**Next Chapter: Forging Bond, Tell Naruto**

**Just like chapter said tell Naruto about his female organ**


	4. Chapter 3: Forging Bond, Tell Naruto

**Disclaimer : (pout) I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto did. I just hope Masa-chan make Yaoi manga between Sasuke and Naru-chan**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sasunaru, Mpreg, sappy, oc**

**Don't read if you not like it and I just accept the critic not flame.**

**Betaed by Lanie12777**

**Special thank to: Hatake Tsughi, LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless, Mary-before I became a member,** **cdraco, smiles13**

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far.**

**Note : Thanx friend I knew in previous chapter you confused about why Kakashi said Naruto remind him to Obito. I had read some story that mentioned Obito in. One of them said the similarity between Obito and Naruto. I couldn't help but agree, they actually very lively, hyper, dobe and a live fire. Their way to think is also similar but actually Obito also different from Naruto. Kakashi feel that way. He's just to afraid lose Naruto like he lose Obito BTW then just have chitchat, let's read together the next chapter. **

**Chapter 3:** **Forging Bond, Tell Naruto**

'Where am I?'

'Am I already dead?'

Eyelids opened, blue eyes staring at a reddish-orange ceiling. They blinked, and blinked again. He felt familiar and connected with this place. Familiar sense and feeling, but not enough to remember.

"Is this hell?" was muttered loud enough as he felt his chest constrict in overwhelming pain. _Dead, he's dead. Damn, maybe fate was never good to him anyway. Fate? By the way why'd he said that, it sounded like he was Neji. Neji always said things consisting of fate and destiny, but that's past_. He frowned at the thought then shook his head. _No, he wanted to believe for himself that humans could change their fate or destiny or whatever it's called, but not with death._

_Death; humans couldn't decide when they die. No matter what they do, they will die anyway. A good example was Orochimaru. The Snake wanted to have eternal life so he did everything he could do. From body transfers, to any kind of experiments, to forbidden jutsus and many things he didn't know. But what he got: death by his vessel's hand himself._ He grinned widely.

_But at least he died to protect someone who was precious to him. Sasuke, as long as he's safe and happy, he didn't care about anything._ He smiled happily at the thought, but an eyebrow raised as confusion was painted over his face. _But what about his promise to Nagato, he promised him peace to the world._ A guilty feeling washed through all his thoughts.

"So you're already awake kit, have nice sleep huh?" A familiar sinister, harsh and dark sound echoed all around the room.

Naruto was startled; the voice brought him back. He turned to the source of the sound. A big cage with jail bars, and inside there, Kyuubi no Yoko staring at him, amused. Naruto blinked confusedly as he stared, the sinister Kyuubi sneering at him as usual.

"As always, you're always weak, aren't you?"

Naruto realized he's in the sewer where Kyuubi was sealed inside him. He lay on his back outside Kyuubi's cage. Narrowing his eyes at Kyuubi, Naruto glared at him. He slowly stood up and faced the Kyuubi.

"Ain't weak, baka fox." A low whisper, loud enough to be heard, came out from Naruto's lips.

Kyuubi smirked. "Yes, humans are always weak. They're always weak, especially you." Naruto glared, irritated. "Look at you, you fainted while you were supposedly fighting to protect him. I'm right; your sappy love emotion is just a hindrance to your power. While you have undefeated dominance and the most wanted power, you decided to become their puppet when you obviously can kill them. I'm sure, you idiot," Kyuubi sneered. "Many people want my power so they can become the strongest, the strongest ever seen in the world. You will be known as a legend, an undefeated man who ever existed in the world. But you prove your idiocy with your stupid ideology, dream or whatever's in your head. There is no justice, no peace as long I live, I will prove to you how greedy humans are."

"Wow, you sure talk a lot; even I don't know what you're talking about. Is this a special day, I never hear you talk a lot?" Naruto said sarcastically. Naruto was annoyed now, seeing Kyuubi was the last thing he needed. Therefore it increased his already bad mood.

Kyuubi growled angrily, pissed at his vessel. If not without these metal bars, the fox would make sure his claws cut and tear his vessel into tiny pieces. "Listen kit, you should be grateful that I, Kyuubi no Yoko, the greatest demon, decided to give my power to you. If not you'll be a dobe forever."

Naruto glared at the Fox before grinning maliciously, "The Great Fox, who was sealed by a mere human in a baby's stomach one or two times in a row, his plan failed by the same human. I must say that's the greatest legend that I've ever heard."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes, glaring daggers at the blonde boy. "Have you finished it, ungrateful kit, because I don't want to see your face?"

A silence.

"Have ever you felt something happen, kit?"

Blond eyebrows rose in confusion, "No."

Kyuubi smirked in triumph, giving an amused and sly stare which made the blond feel uneasy. His stomach churned unpleasantly. For a second he asked, with loud volume, "What are you smirking about, stupid fox?"

The smirk on the red fox grew wider as he replied playfully, "Nothing, kit."

"I'm not your kit or a bastard furball like you. I'm pretty much human."

"Shut up kit, you should give some respect to me," snapped Kyuubi at the word 'furball', but then he smiled slyly. "I know you're human, but did you ever know that you're not an ordinary human?"

"Shut up you idiot mutant furball!" Naruto snapped back, glaring heatedly.

Kyuubi gave an intense gaze, then said in a heavy and cruel tone "You know Naruto, even though you said you're normal, you're already different since I'm sealed in your weak body. You cannot be called a human now."

Naruto frowned; he asked, "What do you mean?"

"Cannot say, find it yourself."

It was then Naruto ranted, using rather colorful words and whining in high volume. First Kyuubi enjoyed it, but after not more than 5 minutes, he's getting annoyed. He ended up kicking the blond, using his red chakra so the blond can get out from there, but the blond didn't budge; instead he fought back.

Little did they know, their antics caused turmoil outside…

* * *

Midnight eyes cracked open. The first thing he stared after coming awake was the white ceiling.

"Where am I?" Sasuke whispered to himself.

"You're in the hospital, Uchiha," answered a familiar voice.

Sasuke turned, facing the source of sound. Neji Hyuuga stood proudly near the doorway, leaning his back on the wall. Crossing his arms over his chest, his expression was blank, empty and stiff, pale eyes staring boringly at Sasuke.

Sasuke after awhile finally took in his usual body language. His body changed into a rigid and hard posture; a guarded, emotionless and stiff expression painted all over his face. Black eyes gave a calculated and wary gaze. He sat quickly on his bed, then realized he wore a white hospital gown. He also could feel all his muscles felt numb, sore and achy. It's no wonder, it took two days full speed to reach Konoha from the place where they did their mission. But it took him one day as he used more than full speed to reach Konoha without rest. No wonder all of his muscles felt numb.

He held an urge to let his pain take over him; stubbornly he still kept his composure in front of Hyuuga. He opened his mouth, asking the Hyuuga in front of him, "So I'm in the hospital, Hyuuga?"

Neji nodded, answering, "Yes Uchiha-san."

For awhile they fell into a comfortable silence. Sasuke actually wanted to ask about Naruto but he couldn't. His lips shut off, not letting any sound out. He gave up his urge to ask or run to Naruto's room before the sound of a scream echoed.

"Naruto calm down!" Ino shouted, panicked.

"Naruto, please calm down." Hinata's voice could vaguely be heard, nonetheless they did hear.

Sasuke outwardly was sill stiff and emotionless, but inwardly he froze as he heard the sounds on the other side of his room. He got out from his bed to the room where Naruto was. He heeded no attention as his muscles protested, but not before he reached the door; a hand held his elbow, forbidding the black-haired man to go further.

"Where do you want to go, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke gave a cold gaze, "It's not your business, Hyuuga-san."

Neji growled, his hand squeezing Sasuke's elbow tightly which almost left a mark there. But Sasuke just kept a silent and rigid posture; black eyes stared boringly at the pale ones. Neji had had enough, "Listen Uchiha, I won't let you hurt Naruto anymore."

Sasuke felt his chest tighten almost painfully; guilt overwhelmed him, but he let none at all show from his face. He stared blankly at Neji, making the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan frustrated inside. "You stay away from Naruto, I won't let you touch not even his hair. You won't have fun giving him pain anymore if you break his heart again. We've had enough. We don't want to see lifeless eyes and a fake smile from him anymore. You hear that, Uchiha!!!"

Sasuke almost lost control of his emotions; if not for his training over the years to hide it, he would be bawling and crying right now. He's almost shaking badly. 'Naruto, I'm… I'm sorry, this is for the best,' thought Sasuke.

A loud-pitched scream from Naruto jolted Sasuke out of his thoughts. Neji was also startled, his hold on Sasuke loosening a little. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke was aware that Neji was also worried; it could be seen from his face clearly.

Sasuke suggested, "I think we must see what's happening in there?"

Neji started before glaring heatedly at the raven-haired man, "And let you hurt Naruto? No way!!!"

His patience beginning to thin, black eyes glared that could send chills to anyone, but obviously Neji was not affected with it. "Uzumaki is my teammate, I brought him to this hospital. I have a responsibility to take care of him and know his condition, no matter what. You don't have a right to order me around, Hyuuga-san."

Sasuke walked away from Neji as the certain jounin gave the heir of the Uchiha clan a cold gaze on his back before following him. Both of them walked to another side room where Naruto was.

* * *

They went inside Naruto's room. Ino and Hinata were trying and failing to calm down the blond, who struggle with all his might. His hospital gown was drenched in sweat; he panted hard and screamed. But what the more horrified Neji saw was the red chakra leaking out and wrapping around his body as if trying to control him.

Sasuke walked straight and approached Naruto's bed. Shoving the girls away from Naruto, he pinned Naruto, stopping him from moving, not caring about the red chakra that was burning his pale skin. He whispered soft and comforting words in his ear that couldn't be heard by anyone. Neji was trying to take Uchiha out but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Godaime-sama, why are you stopping me?" Neji asked, very annoyed at the fact Tsunade let Sasuke be with Naruto. Obviously, because of that certain Uchiha, Naruto had almost lost his true spirit. Even though he was already healed, they could still see the sadness in his shining blue eyes which had begun dimming a little.

Tsunade gave a sad look while others bowed their heads low, facing the ground. Neji was too confused about their reactions. Tsunade said low enough for him to hear, "Let them alone Neji, give Sasuke one more chance."

'Chance, to this asshole?' thought the enraged Neji. But then he saw Naruto was held protectively by Sasuke in bed. The blond's head rested on the raven's chest; Sasuke's arm circled around the blonde's lithe waist, giving him a secure, comfortable and warm touch. Naruto's face softened and slept in peace not like before. The red chakra also disappeared to nowhere. Sasuke was also no different, despite the still hard and stiff look, but it had softened a bit. The raven-haired man looked more calm and happy. They looked like a beautiful painting of a beautiful couple bathing in the sunset and orange clouds.

Neji gave a defeated sigh. He then went out from the room as the Godaime ordered them to leave the couple alone. For now Neji will let the bastard be with his hero, but if anything happened to his hero he will make sure that certain Uchiha would pay for it for his whole life.

But before he went out of the hospital, he noticed the changed expression on the Godaime. He saw she smiled for awhile, then it replaced by a grim and sour expression. It also happened to Hinata, especially since she looked sadder. Ino stared questioningly at him; he answered with a shrug. He knew something bad had happened, but he didn't want to sadden them further; instead he kept silent. For now he kept silent, but when he's sure he will ask them.

* * *

Naruto began to awaken as sunlight hit his face. He groaned, feeling disturbed to be woken up so early. He never got nice sleep like this; more so after his chitchat with Kyuubi. He constantly got nightmares every night after his battle with Sasuke at the Valley of End. He stiffened as he felt a hard and soft pillow, he vaguely heard the beat of heart too. As he felt slight movement from his pillow, he slowly opened his eyes.

Cerulean eyes widened, shocked and embarrassed as he found out hands were circling around his waist while his head rested on someone's arm. He was trying to figure who the man is –because Naruto could feel the flat chest- beside him. He'd already guessed from his scent, but he couldn't prove it immediately.

He just lied down, zoned out in the position. The blond found it difficult to move or think since his mind had shut down entirely. But then he felt a hand brush his bangs then stroke his hair gently, while another hand patted his back gently, providing warmth and closeness.

Naruto tensed at the intimate touch. It seems the other figure was also aware from the tenseness of the blond's body. Naruto was too afraid and stiff about the unknown figure, but it was then all of the feelings melted when the figure finally spoke, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto jumped and pushed the figure off. He'd not realized that he was already on the edge of the bed; too late for any warning, he fell from the bed.

"Ouch, that hurt," Naruto whined as his head hit the floor.

"Hn, Dobe."

Naruto stared wide-eyed, gaping at the sight of the figure who was none other than Sasuke in front of him. Sasuke was also wearing a hospital gown like his own, black hair looking messier than usual. His expression was rather different than usual, more like a blank but amused look.

"Already awake, I see," said Sasuke casually. He combed his hair with his hand so it won't look too messy.

"What happened, and why are you…?"Naruto stuttered, trying to find the right words; his fingers fumbled around his gown, biting his lip as he stared curiously but hesitantly at said boy. Sasuke's brow furrowed, then he decided answering. "You lost too much blood and were poisoned. Kyuubi couldn't heal you faster so I decided to bring you in here. As to why we ended up in this position, you had a nightmare last night…" Naruto tensed, knowing that it was the time he had a conversation with Kyuubi, but he still heard Sasuke speak, "So I comforted you." After Sasuke said that, the room fell into an awkward silence.

Naruto blinked, too dumbstruck to even say anything. He never knew that Sasuke could be a nice and gentle person. Sasuke had avoided and hated him for long years, and suddenly he began to be nice to him. It's too weird.

"Naruto, are you hungry?" A sudden question from Sasuke broke the silence, startling Naruto and snapping him out from his thoughts. "Eh, what?" Naruto began, embarrassed at not hearing what Sasuke said before.

Sasuke sighed, "Are you always not listening to people?" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and grunted. "Whatever. I asked you, are you hungry?"

Naruto could hear his stomach begin to growl loudly. His tanned face turned into a shade of red color; Sasuke smirked before he walked out of the room, "Okay, I'll take that as a yes. I will go buy some ramen now."

Naruto's face lit up as he heard ramen, sparkling happily. He shouted to Sasuke, "Don't forget miso ramen!"

Naruto lay in bed while whistling happily as he waited for Sasuke to come back patiently. He began thinking how lucky he was; it seemed like a good choice that he accepted this mission. He and Sasuke perhaps couldn't go back like in the past but it seemed they'd become on good terms after this incident. Maybe they can be good friends even; it couldn't compare with the past, but at least he got better. He giggled happily at the thought.

Suddenly Tsunade and Kakashi burst inside, making Naruto jump in bed and almost falling again off the bed. As he turned to see who burst inside, he growled angrily at the sudden interruption and pointed out, "Damn, you could at least knock first! I almost had a heart attack."

Tsunade and Kakashi gave amused looks at the blond. Naruto let out a huff as he settled himself and sat more comfortably in bed. He gave a questioning gaze as he saw both of his elders looked hesitant and send worried looks at him, mostly from Tsunade. Blue eyes stared at Tsunade and Kakashi, who stared at each other, communicating with their own silent language. Tsunade nodded; she turned face to face with Naruto. Tsunade gave an apologized look, sadness showing in amber eyes. His stomach churning unpleasantly, Naruto could feel this was not good thing, especially for him. The busty blond woman coughing first before speaking, "Naruto, I believe we have something to tell you."

Naruto gulped as he thought, 'Brace yourself, young man.' He inhaled a deep breath, taking as many as he could of the oxygen. Then he looked straight at Tsunade as she said, "And I believe for you this is not good news either."

'Here we go.'

* * *

Tsunade watched Naruto's anxious and nervous face, sighing in frustration and worry about the reaction of her gaki. She admired, respected and loved the boy more than her life. He and Shizune was all that was left of all her precious persons who are still alive. Naruto was one person who gave her courage to move on and live for the future. Because of the boy, she finally understood what her beloveds meant in their dream to become Hokage.

Naruto was also the only one left that remained of Jiraiya. After the Toad Hermit died, she lost her best friend and once her truly precious person. But she needed to be strong for her blonde gaki, one of her remaining precious persons who was still alive, and Konoha itself had even hurt her heart by hurting her blond gaki. She swore to all her dead beloveds, she would protect Konoha with her life, blood and everything she had, especially her beloved Naruto.

Kakashi actually was no different than her. He'd lost all of his precious people continually at a young age, especially when he was 13 years old. He continued to blame himself and lived with nothingness as punishment while she left, trying to forget everything to heal herself. But the similarity between them was: they vowed to never let anyone close enough to their hearts. Except she got her student Shizune.

They also saw Naruto in a different color. While she saw Naruto as her new purpose and life, Kakashi saw him as Minato and Obito, which in the end reminded him of every single memory all those years ago that he'd buried deep inside.

Life as a Shinobi was more harsh than anyone thought….

"Ba-chan! Don't daydream, your wrinkles will come out soon if you think too much." The sound of her blond gaki jolted Tsunade out of her mind. She twitched, a vein popping up visibly on her forehead. She hated and despised her blond gaki when he called her that. "Shut up, Gaki. I will tell you."

He pouted but kept his mouth closed. A sigh escaped from her lips as she sat down on a nearby chair beside the bed while Kakashi sat on the windowsill to guard any eavesdropping from there.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" she asked, glancing at the blond man, who frowned.

He nodded vigorously. "Fine, but…" he pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. "But my stomachache became worse than before, and I also have a backache. Everything else looks fine. Is there something wrong with my body?"

Tsunade nodded in understanding; that always happened to any girls who had their monthly period and why Naruto must be different. She opened her mouth and answered, "Well Naruto, I believe you need to know something first before talking. This is about after Yondaime, or your father, sealed Kyuubi into you."

Tsunade saw Naruto freeze, then continued. "A day after the sealing, you suffered high fever and pain. At first Sandaime and Rin…" Naruto cut her off before she could continue, "Who is Rin?"

Tsunade twitched, annoyed and irritated at the sudden interruption. She growled, "Mind you brat to never cut anyone off before they finish!"

Naruto pouted but reluctantly kept silent. Tsunade gave a tired sigh then gave a sad look, "Rin was one of your godmothers, also your caretaker at that time."

From the corner of her eye, she could feel the already drop atmosphere in the room. Kakashi looked lonely, sad and distant. It was understandable; after all; Rin was his teammate. But Naruto, he seemed in pain. He's biting his lips to hold in the sound of sobs from escaping his lips until he spoke shakily, "Where is she, why did she leave me?"

It was then the air felt heavier than before.

Kakashi finally spoke for the first time, "She died in a mission when you were three years old."

Naruto turned to Kakashi as the jounin continued, "She died in a complicated mission. But she really loved you more than anyone could see, and Rin never saw you as Kyuubi. She never intended to leave you, it's just she was not lucky. We already know about the Shinobi world, right Naruto?"

The busty blond woman cut in on their conversation. "Talk about it another time, now we must focus about what Rin left to us."

"As I said, after the sealing you suffered a high fever and pain. And the factor was none other than Kyuubi. That was the time you went into a phase when your chakra was merging into one with Kyuubi's." She let out a sigh while Naruto gulped. "Your body was trying to adapt to the new chakra inside your body as was Kyuubi's, to make yourself easy to access Kyuubi's chakra like you do now. And the response of the adaptation between Kyuubi's and your body was there were several changes added in your body. Like the adding whiskers on both your cheeks, a quick regeneration, your facial structure and…" She looked hesitant before taking a brief glance, "and organs of the female reproduction system because Kyuubi is a hermaphrodite."

Naruto took time as it slowly dawned on him; slowly his eyes widened impossibly as he understood what they were saying. Gaping, shock was painted over his face clearly.

"And about stomachaches and backaches; it's not because of the effect of the poison, but you're having your first menstruation. It means your female reproduction system became mature."

"You… mean I can…?"

"Yes Naruto. You can bear a baby, become pregnant like woman do."

Blue eyes narrowed, "You're joking, right?"

Tsunade sighed, shaking her head slowly.

A silence.

"Naruto?" Tsunade called worriedly as she tried to see Naruto's expression. But she couldn't see it clearly because Naruto lowered his face down, the blonde's bangs covering half of his face.

"Is this really because of Kyuubi?"

Tsunade nodded, even though Naruto didn't see her. "Yes, according to the tests this is because of Kyuubi."

As Naruto lifted his head, Tsunade gasped, nearly shedding tears; she nearly lost her control as she saw him. Glazed blue eyes looked betrayed, hurt and lost its fire. His body trembled as he held back tears threatening to come up.

"Naruto, I…" she tried to speak.

It took some time to finally relax his body. Giving a heavy sigh, blue eyes looking distant and longing, he said, "So I'm not human, it was true then."

Amber eyes widened, freezing at his words; even Kakashi was also shocked, from the sound of his book dropped on the floor. Naruto repeated once again, "I'm really not human anymore then."

The busty blond shook in rage; she growled and promised pain to anyone who dared say that to her precious person. "Who said that to you?"

Naruto sighed once again, and said wearily, "Kyuubi."

Amber eyes narrowed, they glared in rage, "And you agree with the fox, with that stupid idiot fox?"

Blue eyes glared back, "So who must I believe then? And have ever you found a male like me, other than jinchuuriki? Never in over a century."

Her mouth went dry as she shut her eyes. Tsunade felt her chest tighten in pain. Kakashi then took some action, moving closer to Naruto he then put a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Naruto, calm down." But Naruto shoved the hand away from his shoulder. "How can I calm down, tell me?!"

Tears flowed down, freely wetting his cheeks. "I'm not even human, how can you trust me? I'm Kyuubi, I can just destroy and take anyone's life. You'd better avoid me because I can kill you like I did to Jiraiya, Yondaime and the villagers."

Tsunade's hand slapped Naruto's left cheek hard, not enough to send him far, but it really hurt. Watering amber eyes glared angrily at shocked blue ones. She took hold of Naruto's collar and shook him, "Don't you dare call yourself Kyuubi, and don't ever think that you killed all of them! Listen; your father and others died to protect Konoha, especially Jiraiya; he wanted to protect you so he sacrificed himself. He already knew that he would die in the process, but he never complained; he felt happy that at least he could do something useful before he died."

Tsunade's tone softened. "Jiraiya loved you, not just because you were his student but also because you were like his grandchild. Your father also wanted to protect you, and the others, they wanted to protect Konoha and their precious ones. You also remember when our village was attacked by Pein. Some of them died trying to protect you because you're a member of Konoha, a future Hokage."

Tsunade could see tears rolling down Naruto's checks; she wiped them off using her thumb, then she held him close to her chest to comfort him. "Cry, whatever you want, but don't forget we'll always be beside you." It was then Naruto sobbed hard on her chest.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi, who looked unsure and was staring at her. She nodded and gave him permission. Kakashi moved his hand and put it on his head, "Naruto, I know that for a long time I always neglected you. Even though I don't hate you about anything else, but I always avoided and neglected you no matter what. I'm too afraid…" Kakashi paused briefly, hesitant to continue, "I'm too afraid to lose my precious people."

"You know Naruto, your looks, your smile and your love of ramen remind me of your father so much. Then there's your fiery idealism, the recklessness, the determination... the naivety, hyperness, happiness and loudness and stubbornness is very much like Obito. You became a living part of the team like Obito, my teammate, did on my team. It's just hard to lose you like I lost Obito. I'm afraid of your similarity with him for more than that, and that I will fall in darkness once again." Then Kakashi went into silence again.

Naruto was silent at first, but then he answered with a sob, not turning to look at Kakashi, "S'kay, I forgive you. Isn't your fault anyway."

"I cannot undo and change whatever I did to you; also I cannot ask forgiveness for something that I'm undeserved about. But I want one chance, just one. I want a chance to make something better, to try to prevent something from here on out. Can you give that to me, Naruto?"

Naruto let the hold from Tsunade slip, then faced Kakashi as he said, "Baka." After that he gave the scarecrow a hug. Kakashi also hugged back and looked happy. Tsunade, who watched them, felt proud and happy. She also crushed them in a comforting hug. They may be shinobi but they were still humans, humans who need love…

They too got carried away with the warmth and comfort of each other to even notice a presence of chakra on the other side of the closed door. They didn't even notice someone was watching them until it vanished without a trace.

……………..

TBC

**Author note : Hehehe, I know it sound like too boring and long. I can't help but that's way our live do to, too long and hard. But I hope it satisfied all of you. I shocked I have many peoples who alert and favourite my story but i know than grumpy that I'm not too good. Hey for the late blame for my sudden to watch Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood. I'm too obsessed with it so I don't have any time but I'm also busy forgive ya *Grin***

**But I just said for few month I don't have any time because I have exam so after the next chapter, I'll focus to my exam so I can roll to university. So maybe this story will dumped for few month. **

**Oh, please review, comment anything what you want I'll repair them soon. **

**For the next chapter I don't know the title but I'm sure it will jealousy or hatred maybe because Sasuke POV. See ya in the next chapter **


	5. Chapter 4: Team Hawk, Brother and Sister

**Disclaimer : If I own it, my live will full with Sasunaru and Itachi will still alive also Sasuke become nice but bastard guy.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sasunaru, Mpreg, oc**

**Don't read if you not like it and I just accept the critic not flame.**

**Betaed by Lanie12777, thank friend ^_^**

**Special thank to: **

**Geetac, Hatake Tsughi****: Aww, thank you very much I hope you enjoying them so far.**

**Cdraco****: Right, Naruto must know he never alone even anything happen to him**

**Darkmoon Fleur****: Hehehe, I hope I'm not make them too OC**

**Mary-before I became a member****: Nah, Neji just have crush nothing more than that. He like that because he know Naruto love Sasuke even Naruto deny it. And since Naruto save his live, he feel need to pay him.**

**PhreshxxxBear, jtwsnw20, littlebunny12****: I'm sorry that I make the story cliffy. But I even don't know how to end it though. Hopefully you enjoy it so far**

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far. Thank you too for who alert and favorite my story so far I hope you enjoy it.**

****

**Chapter 4: Team Hawk, Brother and Sister**

Night in Uchiha compound is more quiet, cold and lonely. There's no sound whatsoever that could liven it. Dark and old corridors made the Uchiha compound more menacing to anyone. But Sasuke is not afraid about this; he's not afraid because he had nowhere to go. Even if he wanted to go somewhere, this was his home, his last possession, the last he had. No matter what he could never deny this.

Sasuke lay down in bed, sprawled lazily. His mind trailed to anywhere. He remembered the conversations in the hospital, or more exactly eavesdropping behind closed doors.

**Flash black**

He just came back from Ichiraku from buying miso ramen, Naruto's favorite. He was already standing in front of the closed door while bringing the bowl of miso ramen, but he stopped as he heard a familiar voice.

"Naruto?" It was Tsunade's voice calling his teammate's name, but what he found weird was why it seemed worried about something. He just assumed it must be from the dobe's wound now. He knew sometimes the blond could be stubborn as a rock.

"Is this really because of Kyuubi?" Naruto's voice was low but still he could hear. Sasuke tensed; he knew they must be talking about Kyuubi. Then he heard Tsunade answer, "Yes, according to the test this is because of Kyuubi."

The raven-haired man felt his heart beat faster but he kept listening first before letting any thoughts intrude as he heard Tsunade speak again, "Naruto, I…"

"So I'm not human, it is true then."

Black eyes widened impossibly; he was shocked, how could Naruto say something like that? It seemed the blond had already given up; it's beyond all his belief. But then he heard Tsunade growl angrily, "Who said that to you?"

"Kyuubi," Naruto answered bitterly. Listening at Naruto's answer made Sasuke grit his teeth angrily, growling lowly, 'That damn Fox'.

"And you agree with the fox, with that stupid idiotic fox."

"So who must I believe then? And have ever you found a male like me other than jinchuuriki? Never in a century." Sasuke could hear the desperation and frustration in Naruto's tone. From what they were talking about, he assumed that something had happened to Naruto, and it was because of Kyuubi. His stomach churned unpleasantly, his chest tightening, feeling to explode from the inside

He never reacted until he heard the familiar voice of Kakashi, "Naruto, calm down."

"How can I calm down, tell me?" He heard hurt in Naruto's tone, more intense than before. "I'm not even human, how can you trust me? I'm Kyuubi, I can just destroy and take anyone's life. You better avoid me because I can kill you like I did to Jiraiya, Yondaime and the villagers."

Midnight-black eyes widened once again as he heard more words that pierced his heart from the Kyuubi vessel. He was shocked that Tsunade slapped Naruto, but not hurting him like she always did. But counting from the sound it most likely hurt.

"Don't you dare call yourself Kyuubi, and don't ever think that you killed any of them! Listen, your father and others died to protect Konoha, especially Jiraiya; he wanted to protect you so he sacrificed himself. He already knew that he would die in the process but he never complained; he felt happy that at least he could do something useful before he died."

Once again he felt shattered inside; it's because he remembered whose fault it was that made Naruto's life like this. Uchiha Madara. Because of the selfishness of his ancestor, his beloved Naruto suffered greatly. He also remembers the reason why his family was massacred by Itachi. He felt ashamed more of himself that his pride to his family was destroyed into pieces, knowing what his family tried to do to Konoha.

Itachi, who he hated more than himself was actually the one who loved, treasured him more than anyone else in his family. Itachi tried to protect him even though he was paid back with hatred, dishonor and distrust. Knowing he just had a little time left, he protected his beloved little brother with the most of his power; even in the end he was just paid with curses and hatred from him. Is that not proof of him as the most tainted and bastard person, who was undeserving of someone who was pure and deserved more than the world?

He listened as Tsunade's voice softened a bit. "Jiraiya loved you, not just because you're his student but also you're like his grandchild. Your father also wanted to protect you and the others; they wanted to protect Konoha and their precious ones. You also remember when our village was attacked by Pein? Some of them died trying to protect you because you're a member of Konoha, a future Hokage."

There was a moment of silence in the room before he heard Tsunade say, "Cry whatever you want but don't forget we'll always be beside you."

Then he felt crushed and torn inside as he heard sobbing from Naruto. He trembled at the mixed emotions that filled his brain. Between revenge for his brother to comfort his only precious person, between from throwing everything away for sake's revenge to run to the blond to hug him, feeling him alive. He shut his eyes tightly, gritted his teeth and gripped the edge of the bowl hard as he chose between two hard choices in his mind. Revenge for his brother and letting Naruto go in peace as he became a missing nin, or go to Naruto now and throwing away everything he had for his only precious one.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he walked away from the room and gave the ramen to a nearby nurse who didn't hate Naruto. He went straight home after sending a brief glance at the hospital.

**End Flashback**

"Damn whatever you are," muttered Sasuke to himself.

Eyelids closed, hiding black eyes trying to sleep, but it's more difficult while the conversation played repeatedly in his head. So he stared blankly at the ceiling as he weighed his mind on peace.

He snapped out from his daydreaming, sitting quickly as his feet hit the cold floor at the feel of chakra presences outside the Uchiha mansion. Recognizing the owners of the chakras, he stood and walked to the backyard where the presence of the chakras were.

The sound of his feet walking reverberated through the compound despite there being some presences outside he didn't know. Slow and careful steps showed how wary he was. He couldn't afford a spy or some ANBU or unneeded shinobi trespassing on the Uchiha compound. As he arrived in the yard where the presences were, Sasuke called to them, ready to fight if they are enemy.

"Come out all of you, no need to hide," commanded Sasuke in a hard, low and impassive tone while he masked his expression.

Threes figures wearing black long cloaks appeared in front of him. Their faces were hidden between hoods so to see them, their hood must be removed. However Sasuke could sense who they are. His body became relaxed fully.

"Report Suigetsu," Sasuke said tersely.

The figure in the middle of all of them, not the largest and the tallest one but also not the smallest in the group, approached Sasuke. When the figure removed his hood, Sasuke was greeted by a boring gaze from violet eyes and the grin of razor teeth from a blue/silver-haired man.

Team Hawk, which the avenger had formed in the past for his purpose to kill Itachi and had ordered them to separate to gather information about issues or other info before the Uchiha massacre. The raven was intrigued about something before the massacre. From his team, he found that ROOT, with Danzo as leader, had taken hold of the council that time. After the Uchiha massacre several very powerful Sharingan eyes from members of the Uchiha clan went missing without a trace.

There's no way Danzo could implant them like Kakashi had. He remembered from the past, Kakashi actually gets tired easily with the implanted Sharingan in his left eye. After using it usually the scarecrow will pass out exhausted. But this is not one, but several Sharingan eyes…

He also got information about where Kakashi got his Sharingan. What he knew was that it was from his old teammate named Uchiha Obito. Before he died, Obito asked to transplant his eye into Kakashi before being crushed by a boulder.

Maybe there was some jutsu; he wouldn't be surprised if that kind of jutsu existed, Orochimaru also created some weird jutsus after all.

Sasuke was eyeing, or to be exact, glaring at Sugietsu, who was talking nonsense about his journey, or complaining about the bitch who always disturbed him or something like that. But before he could threaten him the smallest of the company decided to give him a good punch, even though it was useless as there was a loud splash, and the mist-nin gathered his body, cursing loudly under his breath. Not that he complained, but sometimes Suigetsu could be annoying when he wanted to be.

"Hmp," Suigetsu snorted. "Karin you bitch."

A loud screeching noise could be heard as the figure removed the hood. A female who wore glasses glared annoyed at Suigetsu. She had the darkest of red eyes and hair to match, but her hairstyle was unusual. As for her physical appearance, she was slim and only came up to Sasuke's nose at her full height, but she was well endowed in the breast area. Nothing compared to Tsunade's standards though.

But she's also the most annoying member after Suigetsu in their group because she always flirted nonstop and attaching herself to Sasuke like Sakura does. Thankfully, she just flirted with him while they were alone.

He turned to the last figure, ignoring their usual banter. He wondered, in the past when he and Naruto fought, was it also like Karin and Suigetsu too? If yes, he was sorry to everyone who came near them, it must be annoying to them.

Sasuke turned to another figure as well, asking, "How about you, Juugo?"

The last figure also removed his hood, revealing his true face. He was the tallest of their group, even taller than Sasuke himself, and had a bulky form. His hair was an orange-ish color that was naturally slicked back and spiky, while his eyes were a gentle earth tone color and held a kindness in them that was not seen in many during these times of war. Yet at one point that was not so. When Sasuke first met Juugo, the man was going insane form split personalities. One a docile, benevolent man, the other a bloodthirsty murderer only looking to feed his bloodlust.

"I gathered some information from some birds I met. The birds said that Danzo has different chakra; his chakra is mixed with something. It looks like he also experimented on his body too, but I don't know about it."

Sasuke went silent as his brain filled with many hypotheses and plans.

****

Suigetsu was pissed; why do they still keep this bitch around? She's just a useless bitch. He was getting more pissed as Karin ranted at him, using her annoying ugly voice. He wanted to tear her open!!!!!

Before he could slash her, Sasuke's cold voice stopped him from doing so. "Suigetsu, I know Karin can annoy all of us. But remember we're in Konoha. I don't want any bloodshed that could destroy our plan."

First Suigetsu sulked, but then it clicked in his mind that Sasuke also said Karin was annoying to him too. He remembered that the red-haired woman had a crush on Sasuke, but if Sasuke said that… Ooh, he didn't need to guess why Karin's face was red like it had gotten burned.

He flashed a toothy grin at Karin, who seemed embarrassed even more, choosing to look down at the ground. Still smirking Suigetsu then said, "I think you will like this Sasuke. Each of the clans, they have some members who joined ROOT. I don't know, but I heard the two old advisors of Konoha also gave Danzo their voice too."

Then Suigetsu grinned ear to ear as he said, "Maybe you will be happy with this news, some ROOT members infiltrated Sound's old base a few weeks ago."

"What are they doing in there?" Sasuke asked coolly, suppressed shock in his tone.

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders then answered toothily, "I don't know. I'm not interested to know what they stole, isn't my concern anyway."

Suigetsu knew that he made Sasuke scowl this time. But he just gave the raven his special toothy grin instead, which made the raven pissed more.

****

Karin growled at Sasuke's ignorance as he gave more attention to Suigetsu. Karin didn't want to lose the attention from him, and began to cut their conversation off. "Sasuke, Madara seems to have built a new organization again in the southern area. He brings not just missing-nin but some clans who are still surviving. I also heard that they took Orochimaru's old base as a third or maybe fourth base. "

Sasuke frowned, impassive eyes sending chills down everyone's spines, "Base? Then do you know where the headquarters are?'

Karin, who had been drooling at the sight of the perfectness of Sasuke, snapped out from her daze. She shook her head in a frustrating way since she couldn't find anything for her Sasuke, "I don't know; they said it's in a hidden village, but I'm not sure yet about the location."

Sasuke's gaze grew pressured toward Karin, who shifted around uncomfortably. It seemed he compared her with that bastard water freak. Karin changed the subject; she wanted to gain his favor even more eagerly. "Sasuke, I heard a rumor that before the Uchiha massacre ROOT had seemed busy; they wandered from country to country, collecting herbs of medicine and scrolls, and no one ever knew what they used them for. But from the list of herbs they were collected that time…"She paused a moment as she look at her companions expressions, which had darkened and become stiff but not colder than Sasuke's. "They performed a forbidden jutsu on their own."

A brief silence hung in the air before Karin continued speaking, "What I do know is it must be connected with the Sharingan, but I never found out what it was."

Sasuke nodded, then walked away, but before he closed the door and went inside his house he said, "Good job. I will be looking for your next report. In two days I'll meet you in our usual place."

All of them vanished and went to do their mission. Karin sighed as she went far away from her beloved Sasuke. She wondered when she could get free time to be with Sasuke alone.

****

Naruto is pissed and angry. First he was shocked that Hinata knew about his cursed gift, but to his relief she seemed okay about this, but her shy, timid, fragile and quiet attitude changed 180 degrees to over-protective, bold, and sturdy, and she always fussed over him like Iruka sensei always does to him, mother hen mode. Well Iruka sensei is not too bad, but Hinata treated him like he's a toddler, or more fully like her son. The embarrassing moment was when Hinata bought him pads and pills for menstruating girls; she even bought underwear for menstruating girls. Underwear in girl colors!

He wanted to sleep or just lie down on his bed. His backache pain and stomachache had lessened a bit. It still was not bad like the first time. But surely it would kill him if it continues like that. He was also disgusted when he had to clean **his pad**. EWWW!!!!!

He wondered how all women could do this; he'll never know that. But maybe it's because they're women and he's a man. He' thinking once again if Gaara also had a situation like him; maybe he could visit him when he has the time and ask him. He hoped Gaara wouldn't kill him when he asked him that. Or maybe for his safety he could ask Killer Bee. Frowning at the disturbing thought, he shook his head; clearly he wanted to not let himself get lost in nauseating thoughts.

He sat far in a corner in the shop to avoid small contact and hid from the hateful gazes of them. Blue eyes wandered around to the black-haired girl, who roamed around the shop taking whatever she could reach. He actually didn't want to accompany Hinata, but he couldn't refuse her.

But why couldn't he refuse her? It was because of three days ago, after his conversation with her.

**Flashback**

After the conversation between himself, Kakashi and Tsunade, he rested on his bed, wanting to be left alone. But somewhat later, he was interrupted by the sound of the door being knocked on and a familiar voice calling for him: Hinata.

After he reluctantly let Hinata inside, Hinata fidgeted her fingers like she always did when she's afraid or embarrassed to talk. Naruto couldn't help but pity the shy girl. He began talking first, "Sit down, Hinata-chan."

Hinata did sit, and still it seemed she couldn't drop her nerves down. The silence in the room choked Naruto to death, since he hated silence with a passion. But fortunately the air changed as Tsunade came inside. She sent a gentle smile to them, who both greeted her.

"Oi, Bachan, what's up, did something happen?" Naruto joked a little, using his usual pet name for the woman Sannin. Of course as usual too, Tsunade rapped on the head of the blond none too gently, which made the boy whine.

"Shut up, brat." Naruto pouted cutely, which made Hinata giggle at the sight, and Tsunade just smirked. Her hands on hips, she spoke once again with a more serious and firm tone, "Brat, I will talk to you privately with Hinata here. I need to discuss something with you."

Naruto and Hinata frowned at the serious tone shown from the Hokage's voice. "W-what it is Tsunade-sama, you wa-want to t-talk to u-us?" Hinata stuttered.

She stared at them intensely, which made a discomforting sensation to them. "Naruto, before I talk to you about it you need to know that Hinata also knows your other secret."

Blue and lavender eyes widened impossibly. Blue eyes glared back at the busty woman, "Is that true?"

Chest falling as she heaved a sigh, Tsunade nodded. "Yes, she, me, Kakashi, and Shizune are the only ones who know about this. But I guarantee you that we will never tell anyone. Therefore you could tell your secret to anyone as long as you discuss it with us."

"What I want to say is, I want Hinata to become your personal medic-nin, and I want her to help you in the future if one of us is not here, or Kakashi can't do it. So…"

Before Tsunade could talk more, she was interrupted by a loud angered voice, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Naruto pointed at her like pointing at a culprit, "You, what do you mean I need a **babysitter**, I'm capable of protecting myself alone."

Hinata interjected gently, "Naruto calm down." She faced the Hokage, trying to put herself in front bravely, "I-I know what you implied for, Hokage-sama, but, but I-I think it's Naruto's choice alone to, to choose himself."

Tsunade let out a breath, massaging her temple at an obvious headache. "It's not like that Hinata, but we don't know what the effect is for Naruto while he's menstruating right now." Unnoticed to them Naruto blushed as he heard the word 'menstruating'. "We want to make sure it doesn't have any fatal effects on Naruto while Shizune and I do some research further. Because then that way we need you to observe anything happening to him."

"But Hokage-sama, if Naruto doesn't want my presence I cannot deny his wish."

"It's okay," came the sudden reply from the blonde's mouth, startling them. Anyway he was too tired now, but maybe it's not bad that he got company for a while; at least it will make him comfortable, and Hinata is a quiet girl so she won't talk too much to him like Ino does. The truth is it's actually pointless to deny that old bat when she wants something; she can be stubborn until the end. Much like he is. Maybe that's the blonde's curse too.

"Really?" Hinata asked, eyes wide at the blond.

"Of course, Hinata-chan," assured the blond.

From that time he and Hinata created another bond, a bond between sister and brother or, much to Naruto's annoyance, like big sister to his little brother or sister.

**End flashback**

He let out a deep sigh as Hinata began looking for more clothes around. All the people in the shop glared at him; some of them dared to whisper loudly around him as usual, calling him "Demon", "Monster", or whatever nicknames they'd thrown at him before. But as usual he didn't even give one glance at them or care for their thoughts. He knew as long as he has someone who loved him, he was okay about that.

It was then he caught sight of a blue shirt like Sasuke had worn when they were still children. He remembered the forgotten Uchiha. Sasuke after that had vanished without a word, and then worse he avoided him. Well this was proven more when Sasuke took another mission yesterday. The blond sighed sadly. He assumed the raven knew his secret but kept it to himself. Maybe that's why he avoided him, too terrified and scared of him, of his horrible curse.

Chest falling and rising shakily, the blond held his tears in. He couldn't cry now, he must be strong for himself. He had enough with this, but he also had dreams to fulfill. He won't lose to whatever fate does to him; he will come out as the winner.

A soft and comforting hand touched his shoulder gently, making him jolt out from his thoughts. Lavender eyes stared into blue eyes with undeniable warm and much love to him. He trembled; he didn't know how to react. Hinata hugged him tightly, providing the warmth of human touch for him, patting his back and stroking his blond head which soothed the pain in his heart.

He sobbed shamelessly in front of Hinata. He could hear Hinata's sweet and beautiful voice say, "Let's head home. We cannot have a future Hokage cry in front of people, can we?"

His blond head nodded as he stood wiping the tears. He let Hinata drag him out from the crowd to home. His home, the last chamber of his heart and his possessions.

……………….

TBC

**Note: Well I don't like Hinata to be sad because Naruto not like her so I make them as brother and sister. So I'm sorry if you feel it's cliffy. Oh, for next chapter don't worry its almost finished just wait will ya.**

**BTW, I need your opinion guys since I will make pairing ShinoxKiba, SaixIno, ShikaxTema, ChoujixOOC, KankurouxTenten so far. So with who Hinata, Neji, Lee and Gaara also Team Hawk? Please review so I will consider your best opinion and continue it then I will make the poll but after I get great idea from you guys. You know this the hard choice I ever make. You can ask me to kill Karin if you want it. Hehehe…..**

**Hope you enjoy it guys**

**Next: The Jealous Raven-Haired Man **

**Sasuke in next chapter will jealous to Hinata since she so close to Naruto without knowing that actually they just brother and sister. But that also the climax of story. **

**Please review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Jealous RavenHaired Man

**Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto are not mine; they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shogakukan and etc. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Warning : Yaoi, Sasunaru, Mpreg, oc. Don't read if you not like it and I just accept the critic not flame.**

**Betaed by Lanie12777, thank friend ^_^**

**Special thank to:**

**Grazi-chan: Thank you, Itadakimashu too.**

**jtwsnw20,** **smiles13: Yeah, who make Naruto suffer must get "one hundred hit by Tsunade hime and Raikiri nth time from Kakashi"**

**AspergianStoryteller: Hehehe, Sakura actually an antagonist but also protagonist. I have very secret plan. Not even reveal until few chapter. And I have big plan for her (not telling)**

**Anggita: Thanx for your advice friend.**

**Blarh: Oh, I can't kill her but that depend for event actually, hehehe….**

**Hatake Tsughi:Well, actually I like all pairing but too bad I can't change them all. Sorry T_T. (I mean SaiXHinata and CoujiXIno, I think you choose good pairing than me)**

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far. Thank you too for who alert and favorite my story so far I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 5: The Jealous Raven-Haired Man **

Time: One month later in Sasuke's mission

Sasuke knew that the last man he interrogated will keep shut his mouth. ROOT are undeniably loyal to Danzo even if they were captured; they decided to commit suicide itself or kill themselves with the enemy. It was an ANBU trait to never let the enemy hold important information while still being loyal to their leader. Its unspoken law was from shinobi who became ANBU. Like a dog to their master.

This one was the example, after he knocked out and hypnotized one ANBU who was still inspecting inside the base. He tied him and made sure he didn't have any chance to escape. But it seemed pointless to, ROOT really did prepare for anything. As Sasuke caught and hypnotized him, suddenly the man exploded into many piece. Danzo's dog seemed already planned for this for a long time and knew he would be caught by them since he prepared his death very good.

Sighing, he ruffled his already messy hair. They'd planned this hunt for one month, but it seemed fruitless. Sasuke turned to look a last time at Karin, who walked back and forth still checking for any scrolls of Orochimaru's in the old base for the nth time. Then as the red-haired woman felt certain, she wrote it on a list. Juugo cleaned the corpses and buried them outside as a respect to the enemy, no matter how evil they were. Suigetsu looked bored and playing with whatever object was beside him.

Sasuke found no better; there's nothing he could do except wait for Karin to finish. He sat on a couch, stiff from hours of reading scroll after scroll on the table to find any certain jutsu or experiment that connected with the Sharingan since Orochimaru has an unhealthy obsession with the Sharingan's power and Danzo's interest to Orochimaru's research. But now he certainly knew; he was already too late since ROOT had already snatched the scroll away from this place. Also there's no way Karin knew it. If it was an important scroll, Orochimaru would have hidden it in a certain place that no one knew except him. Since he has many bases there would be many possibilities.

His wondering was cut off by Suigetsu's whining; annoyed, he sent a glare that promised the silver-blue haired man a promise of death if he won't shut up. But the wielder of Zabuza's sword had not budged or loosened his volume; instead he kept getting louder and increased the bad mood around his companion.

"Aww, guys come on, until when will we still be here? I'm bored now."

Karin twitched, a vein popping visibly on her forehead, "Suigetsu, shut up."

"Yeah, yeah Bitch." Suigetsu waved his hand, totally ignoring her which made Karin even more livid.

Before this continued to get worse, Sasuke interfered. "Karin, continue your research; Suigetsu, if you don't have anything to do just stand guard outside with Juugo."

Suigetsu just answered boredly, "Yeah, yeah, I got it." Then he stepped outside the room to keep Juugo company. Sasuke turned back to continue reading the previous scroll.

* * *

As Suigetsu went outside, Karin checked for another presence to make sure she was alone with Sasuke. After she was certain they were alone, she took her glasses off, swayed her hips seductively and approached Sasuke, who was still busy checking the scrolls.

"Sasuke-kun," she purred. She sat beside him then, rubbing her body seductively close to him. She wrapped her arms around the big, sexy and muscular body of said male.

Sasuke is indeed a sex god. He's pretty, tall and strong. He had a broad and strong chest, defined and well-built muscles as proof of his training for years with Ororchimaru. A long, slim and slender body accompanied his perfectness. His beautiful pale skin along with an elegant, aristocrat structure of face could make any woman orgasm right now. Sasuke is indeed any woman's dream.

Her finger caressed gently all the skin she touched. But the raven-haired man didn't even budge one bit. Instead he took her hands from around himself without even sparing her one glance.

"Karin, go do your work," his calm and cold voice warned her to take back her wandering hands.

Karin pouted, whining pathetically "But Suke.."

"Go Karin!!!" His demanding and harsh tone made her flinch.

Sighing in defeat, the red-haired girl crossed her legs, showing a portion of her pale flesh. She spoke. "Sasuke, do you love your fiancé? Well I mean you obviously let her touch you, but if I'm, you…"She fidgeted, regretting even thinking of asking him this.

"If I don't do it, there will be much suspicion on me. I cannot afford it if we fail or I could never take revenge against them. This is my way to get information on the council," Sasuke calmly replied as he took another scroll from the table.

Karin went silent. Well she knew this was a dangerous tactic; if the enemy knew then that's the end for their plan. She chewed her lips, she wanted to ask more but she's too afraid. Finally she encouraged herself to ask, "Why do you not just destroy Konoha?"

Sasuke paused, then his dark eyes stared at her. "My brother wanted to protect Konoha, so I don't want to do it. Besides…"Sasuke then went into silence once again. Karin could see coal black eyes wandering everywhere, until abruptly he turned to continue reading his scroll as he spoke once again, "Nothing. Do your work now. We've already used this one month, we must finish it soon."

Karin huffed in disappointment and turned back to her work once again.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto is bored to death. And a bored Uzumaki means a bossy and lazy blond. He didn't have a cool mission right now because he was almost reaching his monthly cycle's day. So he took Ebisu's job to watch a copy of his team.

Copy of his team!!!!

Great, where was Sasuke in this team? There's no Sasuke, or avenger or brooding male in this team? But the Uzumaki brat had to agree. He actually could see Konohamaru copying his every move and jutsu. Annoying brat, but he's also proud of him too.

Well actually this is better than having to meet Hinata, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Baa-chan. He shuddered, remembering the last time. Hinata; oh god forbid him to see her again. After she got the key to enter his house freely, she changed everything inside his house with all girl **colors**, from the wall, his clothes, wardrobe and kitchen. Even when she was teaching him how to cook, Hinata said that Shinobi need to cook so they can save their money for weapons or something. He of course accepted it, but not with a stupid pink apron. Why must he wear that? Even Kakashi teased him almost every day, and Sai, that bastard, also mocked him about his dick size again, but worse than before. Gah, it's so frustrating!!!!

Iruka-sensei, after he told him about his so-called curse, his first reaction was shock and speechlessness, but then he was okay about that. But because Baa-chan told him unnecessary things, Iruka-sensei became more over-protective than usual; he always made sure to accompany him, whether to Ichiraku or anywhere else. He was always nagging him, asking him if he needed something. Of course in the beginning he was okay about that, but he's already tired. He's not a toddler or baby anymore, he's 17 now. Oh, Kami!!!

And Baa-chan, she enjoyed torturing him every single time. She always embarrassed him in every way. Like the first time he had a check-up, Tsunade gave him a female reproduction lesson; he was even forced to see how males have sex together. Oh, he hoped he wouldn't lose his sanity now.

Huffing, he lay down under shady trees, watching the three children planting some plants lazily and reluctantly, but they still did it. Even though they complained about the mission, something said they enjoyed the closeness of the team.

Lips formed a grateful smile as Naruto's mind flew to Tsunade, Hinata, Kakashi, Iruka and others. Even though the others always annoyed him like hell, their love for him was as if he's a very precious jewel to them and they couldn't live without his presence. He was happy, happy to find a family in a long time.

* * *

Time: Two and a half Months later, after Sasuke went to Orochimaru's old base 

Sasuke had already been gone from the village for three and a half months. He arrived in the afternoon, and then went to report to the Godaime. Unlucky for him after he reported his last mission, he came across Sakura.

Sakura bounced happily, latching onto him for dear life. She talked animatedly about the events in Konoha while he was not there as they walked together across the village. He of course did not pay attention to it. He had many things to think about.

He sighed, frustrated. The last mission was his last chance to gain any information about Danzo. For now he just has a very few people on the list of council members who joined with Danzo in the Uchiha massacre. Just one thing he found from the information he'd gathered from the base.

Izanagi technique. He didn't know much, but from the scroll he just recognized one thing. Whatever Danzo did, it must be connected with the jutsu and Sharingan. He also found rather surprising news, or maybe not; apparently Madara is looking for new Sharingans to help him get his Sharingan back. Maybe that's why many of his family's Sharingans were missing.

As he walked around the food shop area, dark eyes widened slight at the surprising sight in front of him. He caught sight of Hinata with Naruto walking together on the other side of the street. They still didn't realize the presence of Sasuke was there as they walked in ease and comfortable pace. Dark eyes could notice even from afar pale and tanned hands holding together as Hinata dragged him to the nearest curry shop, and Naruto just sighed, letting Hinata drag him.

"…-kun."

"…Suke-kun."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called to him loudly, breaking his thoughts.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, disturbed at the pink-haired girl's voice.

"You're daydreaming. Are you thinking about our future? Don't worry Sasuke, everything will be fine for sure," Sakura reassured him, misunderstanding his musing. Sasuke wordlessly rolled his eyes in distaste, irritated at her; however, it was hidden perfectly from his face.

It was then Sakura spotted Hinata and Naruto in the curry shop, sitting together on a bench. "Ah, that's Naruto and Hinata."

"You know Sasuke, after you were gone on your mission they became lovers. They're always together; Hinata even got a key to enter Naruto's house and bla bla bla…" Sakura continued to talk, not aware that Sasuke was just concentrating on the couple who looked happy at the moment. Sometimes he would notice a blush on the tanned face and giggles from the girl, it made his blood boil in anger; he growled lowly in his throat.

His rage increased even more as they displayed intimate touches secretly in front of his eyes, mostly Hinata. He nearly walked to them with his new Sharingan revealed, almost; he wanted to burn Hinata to death with Amateratsu when Kakashi hadn shown up right on time. He backed away as the scarecrow talked to the couple as he hid his chakra presence and put his killer intent away. He left the street while gritting his teeth roughly as he kept hold of his rage and jealousy took control of him.

No he couldn't do this, he must concentrate on his mission. He couldn't fail yet. But his heart, it pained him that he must see his precious in love with anyone else than him. He walked away leaving Sakura, who was confused with Sasuke's behavior, but brushed it off as if it's not important, then decided to tag along behind his back.

* * *

Hinata could see Sasuke leaving Sakura in a jealous and enraged state. At the beginning she was actually shocked to see Sasuke. The raven-haired man had just arrived from a dangerous and long mission. She saw Sasuke standing silently, keeping his feet on the ground and not making any move to them. However it's too noticeable that he was observing them from afar, but Naruto was too oblivious about Sasuke's presence since he was too focused on going to Ichiraku.

She wondered at Sasuke's behavior, then she decided to find the answer. She dragged Naruto to the nearest curry shop. Naruto blinked, confused at the sudden change from Hinata. He stared questioningly at the raven-haired girl who bought too much curry for his like. The blond was reminded of when he got a mission with a certain Hyuuga, China girl and Thick eyebrows. He wanted to puke now as the picture of the scariest curry came flying into his mind.

"Hinata, didn't we promise to go to Ichiraku?" Naruto asked, questioning blue eyes staring at the lavender ones.

Hinata smiled sweetly at the blond, answering while her fingers fidgeted around, "I thought of a change in awhile, ramen isn't the only food in here, right Naruto? Maybe I can buy some for Hanabi and others at home, is that okay with you?"

Naruto grinned in understanding, chirping happily, "Of course, Hinata-chan."

She could see jealousy and rage in the dark eyes, but then she took a bold move to touch him, like a sibling's touch, that Sasuke translated as a flirty or intimate touch. Of course Naruto was oblivious about Hinata's intention about the touches since he was too dense and didn't know Sasuke was there, watching them predatorily like a hawk who has found its prey. Sometimes she embarrassed him about the talk he got with Tsunade that made him blush cutely; she could see the burning dark eyes that wanted to rip and tear her open.

She wondered how many emotions were hidden in those dark eyes. She realized every word written in the dark eyes. They spoke of a passionate, deep and powerful love, the emotion just for Naruto, the one and only Uzumaki Naruto, the vessel of Kyuubi. But then why must he accept Sakura's love when he loved Naruto so much? Is that because of him wanted to revive the Uchiha clan, and Naruto is a male?

She snorted in annoyance. Of course Uchiha would never know Naruto's secret. He would never know that he could revive the Uchiha clan, that his wish would come true even if he is with Naruto. When Uchiha came back to Konoha, she'd expected they would build another form of their forgotten relationship. Instead the idiot ran and chose that bitch over her brother. It made her disappointed, and she swore to never tell him and to make sure that Sasuke pays for whatever he did to Naruto in the past. She would make sure that she will protect Naruto with all she had; she is after all a Hyuuga, and even more she's Naruto's sister now.

She knew now the Uchiha will hate her for sure. The jealousy and hatred consumed his dark eyes so much. The heiress of Hyuuga sighed in relief as Kakashi came to their rescue. She never knew what would come to her if she still continued this act. Probably she would end up in the hospital, but she also didn't stop since she is stubborn like her brother; Naruto never cared about the consequences.

She knew there was too much to do now.

* * *

Night in Konoha is always peaceful. Many people choose to stay inside their house than be outside, but it's different for Shinobi or ANBU. They often patrol from one place to another. At night, they are on high alert since an enemy could choose to attack in the night. They must be careful at night, no matter what. But this is different for one Shinobi.

Naruto huffed tiredly, walking lazily as he went straight home. After going to the curry shop and Ichiraku's with Hinata, he noticed that Hinata became usually quiet. Well, she's quiet mostly but this quietness today was not like Hinata at all. Like she restrained herself from doing something. But since he had too much on his mind lately he didn't pay attention to her much.

Feeling guilty, he promised to himself that tomorrow he will ask her and help her since Hinata always helps him when he gets a problem.

The wind blew stronger than usual; the scent of pine and wood teased his nose. The moon was covered by dull, thick grey clouds. The sound of thunder rumbled in the distance. The feel of drizzling water hit his skin and brought him back to his senses.

Naruto hurriedly dashed through street, straight to his apartment. Arriving at his house, he unlocked the door then pushed the handle as he went inside. He locked the door once again.

Sighing in relief, he walked towards the bathroom to take a bath and change into his pajamas. As he finished his hot bath, he realized there's a thunderstorm outside. He decided to have hot chocolate before sleeping. Bu before he stepped in the kitchen, the sound of the door being knocked on interrupted him. Groaning, he marched hastily to the door to unlock it and see the guest who dared come this night.

Shock crawled onto his face as he saw the rude guest in front of him. Wide blue eyes stared at the figure. From head to toe he was soaked by rain. Damp hair clung tightly to the nape of his neck. Drop by drop water was wetting the floor. A blue shirt with the fan symbol on back along with a jounin vest were also drenched wet, caused by the rain. The figure shuddered in cold, his already blue lips trembling.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was too confused, but looked over his condition. He couldn't help but let his instinct flare inside. "Wait here, I will bring you a towel first."

Naruto rushed inside, taking a dry towel from his bathroom. Then he ran back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, let me dry you." Naruto used the towel to dry Sasuke.

As he finished drying Sasuke, the blond ushered the avenger inside. He let him sit on his bed, since he's uncomfortable to let him sit on his tattered and old couch. He went to his wardrobe, taking out clothes in Sasuke's size. Actually it's not his clothes but Iruka's clothes. He borrowed them because of the order on his mission. He was ordered to guard a noble, a friend of Tsunade. Since it was too dangerous, he and his team had to act as civilians or companions of businessmen. And wearing an orange outfit wasn't an option either, since it will attract the enemy.

"Sasuke, take your clothes off, let me wash and dry them. They're too dirty now. Oh, and wear this; I hope you don't mind," Naruto offered, handing the white fabric to Sasuke.

The raven wordlessly took off his wet clothes and handed them over to Naruto, taking the dry ones from Naruto. The blond took the clothes to his bathroom and dropped them into his washing machine. Setting the timer on he left the machine to work automatically washing the clothes so he could do other things. He then realized the weather outside had become worse. The sound of heavy rain, followed by thunder rumbling ominously.

He went back and saw Sasuke sitting in silence on the edge of his bed. He wondered why the raven had come here. It's not that he was complaining, but it was too odd since he has a fiancé, Sakura. He thought Sasuke hated him, but seeing him come into his home he began pondering about Sasuke's thoughts.

He looked back at the Uchiha. The raven was already wearing the clothes he'd given to him and sat on the edge of the bed, silent. He couldn't see his eyes from that far, but from the look he seemed alone and sad right now. He wanted to comfort him now, but could he do it?

Naruto hesitated, but decided to approach him.

The blond forced a grin as he asked, "Sasuke, do you want some... Ahh, Suke!!!" Suddenly he cried out as he was pulled forcefully by a pale and strong hand to a hard and muscular chest before Sasuke wrapped his body in a strong embrace.

A pair of lips claimed his own forcefully. Sasuke kissed and sucked at him like he wanted to eat him wholly. Too stunned to even react to the kiss, he didn't realize that Sasuke had snaked one hand to his back before making a certain hand seal. And POOF!

Chakra ropes appear in his hand. While the blond was distracted by the kiss, in an instant Sasuke tied both tanned hands behind the blond's back firmly and strongly.

And it dawned on him to the fact that Sasuke's kissing him. He squeaked in surprise, then before Naruto realized, he was shoved on the bed roughly. Blue eyes finally got to see Sasuke's face fully now. Dark eyes were clouded with lust, rage and an indescribable mixed emotion. Harsh and warm breath fanned over his face, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he smelled the stench of alcohol from Sasuke's breath.

"Sasuke, are you dri…" He never finished as a pair lips cut him off with another rough kiss. He attempted to push the raven away, but then he noticed the chakra ropes that tied both his hands. He struggled to get both his hands free, but it was pointless since they were too tight.

The raven ripped all of Naruto's clothes off hungrily and quickly left the blond naked, vulnerable and defenseless. Blue eyes looked in fear and his body quivered as he eyed Sasuke, who watched him lustfully while hurriedly undressing, never letting his eyes roam from the sight of the naked man beneath him; sprawled, beautiful and vulnerable.

"Sasuke, please no…" Naruto pleaded, watching the raven with teary eyes.

Sasuke was already naked and was touching the blond in several places at a time, as if he had eight hands instead of two.

"Aah…!"

Naruto screamed as Sasuke pinched his nipple hard, and began sucking and biting it, leaving a really clear mark.

"Uh… ah… Suke… ah… Noo!!"

Hands were all over him.

"Ss… ah!… Suke…" Naruto couldn't even get a single word out as Sasuke continued touching him. His body trembled; the touch was too much.

"Sa…"

His eyes shot up as he felt something foreign enter him, something hard and huge, and his body froze as he realized what it was.

"Ahh!!"

He cried out in pain. Tears fell from blue eyes as he felt he was being torn in two. Blood started to drip down tan thighs freely as Sasuke continued to thrust harder. His screams went unheard by thunder growling continuously. Sasuke did not pay any attention to this, and began quickening his pace. He just chanted the blond's name over and over like a mantra, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto."

"Sasu… hah… suke… stop."

Sasuke thrust into him deep as he marked him inside with his seed, making Naruto scream at the top of his lungs. He panted heavily, kissing the sweaty blond brow. He now thrust slowly this time, letting the blond rest.

He whispered lowly and slurry in his drunk state to the almost unconscious and dazed blond, "Naruto, you're mine. I love you and will never let you go now. And I won't let you be with that Hyuuga, or anyone else. I won't let you go now, since you're my precious person."

His eyes burned with rage and jealousy, Mangekyou Sharingan swirling madly as he growled possessively and thrust harder, claiming the blond once again. Naruto, who was sobbing harder and ignoring Sasuke's confession, now screamed at the top of his lungs.

The storm raged outside, the sound of thunder roaring louder and continuously with the heavy rain, drowning the sound of Naruto's agonized cries. In the storm the screams of pain were ignored, and in the storm new life was created too.

……………

TBC

**I have few ideas but I need to choose them properly, I have many story and line inside my head but I waiting your poll and review. It will change the story itself.**

**You can vote pairing in my profile now.**

**Please review all my hard work and my beta too…. **


	7. Chapter 6: Crying Heart

**Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto are not mine; they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shogakukan and Shonen Jump. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Sasunaru, Mpreg, OC. Don't read if you not like it and I just accept the critic not flame.**

**Betaed by Lanie12777: Worship her**

**Special thank to:**

**jtwsnw20: Yes Sasuke always fucked up everything feel bad to Naruto chan thought.**

**feel good: Thank you, of course naruto will forgive him but for long time. **

**LovelessXHeartlessXSoulless: Don't worry I already enter your vote thought. **

**Vitty Rose: I'm aleady update now. **

**roboguy45: Just read in the chapter. But actually he need Sakura to gain council trutst but… **

**slatedfox: Don't worry but if I'm taking this too long maybe I'm busy or lazy, hehehe. Hope you not die first when I'm update. **

**.Wish: hehehe, thank you for waiting… **

**milkchocolatehot64: Ow, don't be so hate to Sakura**

**k: I actually don't want to torture Naruto-chan but I'm promise you to make him happy **

**Hatake Tsughi: Actually, it won't so dramatic. But i merely don't have heart enough to torture Naru-chan**

**-siarafaerie-101-miss: Yeah, I bad in rape scene I wonder what's devil possessed me. **

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you had enjoyed the story thus far. Thank you too for who alert and favorite my story so far I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 6: Crying Heart**

On certain days when the amount of stresss was almost unbearable and gave him a really bad headache, Sasuke would decide to go drink to cool down his heated brain. This was no different too. After hearing the closeness between Naruto and Hinata while he had a mission to do, in the end the youngest Uchiha almost went on a rampage for the shy little Hyuuga heiress.

His heart burned with jealousy, hatred, rage and all negative feelings. It consumed him wholly inside and out, destroying his proud Uchiha mind and posture. When he drank, never once did a single person dare to disturb him except a waitress, since they must fill his cup before he lost his mind. Anyone who dares enough to upset him will be repaid with serious wounds or visiting the Mangekyou realm, or luckily just get some bruises.

Sometimes in his drunk state, he managed to knock some girls out and have rough sex with them. But much to his relief they did not complain or blame him; instead the girls were rather trying to get into his pants again, seeming eager to do it again in an annoying way. He wasn't shocked when he woke up seeing a strange girl beside him, despite his engagement with Sakura.

Eyelids cracked open, black eyes stared at a white ceiling which obviously was not his own home. They blinked repeatedly while a hand massaged his temple to soothe his headache. His stomach churned in an unpleasant way as he felt nauseated by the smell of sex and blood, and from the hangover he suffered.

Looking to see who he'd had sex with, black eyes stared at the figure behind him, who was sleeping soundlessly. The sun hitting a messy mop of blonde hair made it glow beautifully, tanned skin glistened, tempting anyone to touch it, and bruised red lips added a sensual appearance; a long, smooth, and slender yet muscular and flat-chested body that was definitely a male, and lastly, undoubtedly the familiar three scars marred on both his cheeks identifying the owner that was none other than…

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered the name of his affection for years. Black eyes widened, stunned with the fact that he had sex with Naruto; even more terrifying was the fact he could rape him, judging from the blood and trail of tears on both scarred cheeks.

"Ugh," he groaned, and put a hand on his face, covering his face from the nightmare and shame he got. He vaguely remembered last night since he was too drunk. Just a few things he could think of was a storm and following wherever his brain told him where he wanted to go. Surely he didn't expect to go to Naruto's house and end up like this?

It was then he was startled by the sound of a whimper, and turned to stare at the awakened figure beside him. Naruto yawned and rubbed his left eye, but suddenly he went tense. Abruptly blue eyes snapped open, widening frighteningly as they looked on Sasuke's naked body before he gathered sheet covering his naked body and backed away, far from Sasuke's reach of hand.

Black eyes stared guilty at the scared and angry figure in front of him; even though it didn't show from his face, which still remained emotionless while inside he was already crumbling into pieces. He was so stunned he couldn't move, but he knew his cold and impassive gaze towards the blonde could be considered an insult, and it will humiliate Naruto even more.

"Get out." The usual friendly and caring tone changed into a quiet, harsh and full with rage tone.

Sasuke winced, but then Naruto spoke again with agonizing anger that was too much for him to hold in, "Get out now, or do you still want to humiliate me some more!!!"

Sasuke flinched inwardly; he opened his mouth to try denying it when a pillow was thrown into his face rather cruelly.

"I SAID GET OUT NOW!!!" Naruto cried, throwing any possible thing he could reach towards Sasuke.

Sasuke accepted whatever Naruto threw at him, but occasionally he dodged all things that could possibly hurt him. He didn't care about his pride; he was ashamed at himself, but he needed this punishment. Naruto deserved to punish him. But when Naruto said something…

"Now you're happy to punish me, huh?!?! You're happy to punish a taint of Konoha, a demon. You're a hero now, all your family must be proud now!!!" he shouted incoherently, sobbing shamelessly, unaware of Sasuke's widening eyes. He shrieked when he realized he was pinned to the wall. Pale, thin yet strong hands held both his wrists tightly. The weight was strong, the broad and muscular body compared to his own trapping him, providing less route to escape.

Blue eyes hesitated, trying to look at the face in front of him, who stared at the blond with a furious look. Sasuke wasn't aware his Sharingan had appeared and was swirling madly, succeeding in scaring Naruto whom he then noticed, those blue eyes which had captivated him ever since he's child, avoiding to face him eye to eye.

Sasuke sighed; he was ashamed of himself, but also angry at Naruto, who talked lowly about himself. He loosened his grip a little on Naruto's wrists, but still held him to make sure Naruto did not try to do anything dumb.

"Naruto, listen, I'm sorry. I was drunk that time," Sasuke spoke a little desperately, hoping he was forgiven.

Blue eyes that were once shut now snapped open dangerously. They glared angrily at him, revealing pain, shame and rage on the inside. "And you decided to rape and humiliate me," Naruto spat out venomously.

Sasuke tried not to wince once more, but Naruto continued, sneering with an obviously fake grin, "Let's say you succeeded, Uchiha, but I'm not easily so broken. You need more power to destroy me, Uchiha."

"What's the matter with you; first you act like you hate me, then act nice, but go back again to hating me. What's wrong with you, Uchiha?"

Blonde brows furrowed in anger then spoke sarcastically, "Or did you just need an easy fuck, and since there's a storm ahead and the nearest person you could make it to was just me? So you decided to fuck me. Well yeah, thank you for the fuck; it hurt, but say thanks to Kyuubi too. I'm much better now, ready to be your fuck toy."

Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily, making his grip on Naruto's hands tighten and become painful to the blond. Naruto winced at the painful sensation; even Sasuke noticed he was too oblivious to care about it. He hissed, "Listen Naruto, I'm not doing this consciously, and I never tried to hurt you. Like I said, I was drunk last night. I don't even remember everything."

"You said you didn't mean to hurt me. But you already have," Naruto said matter-of-factly, coldly. "You're always selfish. While you have Sakura, you decide to go to another. And you hurt me just by avoiding me, and now you took my virginity, abuse me by using me like a whore off the street. In the past it was also no different either. You're also trying to kill me or reject me in the most painful way. You are blinded with your priority to killing Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke flinched as he was reminded of the truth that was hidden from the blond. He attempted to calm himself as he tried to say once again, "Listen, I know I'm wrong, but I…"

"You and Sakura love each other, but why do you still need to hurt me?" he said incoherently while sobbing.

Sasuke was tense and rigid as he looked at the tears in those beautiful blue eyes he adored, but he was trying to stay calm. A little painfully he let his voice show his relief, yet for Naruto, it was too cold for comfort for him. "I do not love her," Sasuke confessed truthfully.

Blond eyebrows rose, tears still attached in the corners of blue eyes. He asked, confused, "Then why are you marrying her?"

Sasuke knew he couldn't avoid this question. He couldn't destroy the plan he built for a year, and he knew he couldn't bring Naruto into this.

"Ooh, I know, of course you're just using her to revive your oh-so-proud Uchiha clan," Naruto sneered.

"I will never try to revive them," Sasuke blurted. He'd already been decided for a long time, since he learned the truth, that he would never try to revive the Uchiha clan no matter what. He will destroy the Uchiha clan completely after he kills Madara.

"Then why!!!" Naruto cried out in frustration. To the blond it was maddening him more. And Naruto was hurting too much.

.He wanted to say 'I'm sorry, I cannot talk about it.' But it was just coldhearted words that came out from his mouth, "It's not your business."

Of course the raven didn't mean it. He couldn't tell his precious one that he accepted the arrangement for none other than easy access to the council and to kill the people who made his brother Itachi suffer, and trying to save Naruto's life ever since he learned of the fact Danzo desired Naruto's power and was trying to use him as a mindless weapon.

He released his hold on Naruto and took several steps away to find the clothes he wore yesterday. As he got fully clothed, Sasuke before leaving said something that made Naruto even more livid, "I hope you can forget what happened here. I'm sorry."

Blue eyes flashing with rage, Naruto threw anything he could reach at the doorway in a maddened state to where Sasuke was. As there's nothing he could throw about, he screamed at the top of his lungs, "YOU BASTARD! DO YOU THINK SORRY CAN FIX ANYTHING. YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, YOU DESERVE TO GO TO HELL! DON'T EVER DARE SHOW YOUR FACE OR THAT'LL BE THE LAST DAY YOU CAN BREATHE FREELY! I WILL MAKE SURE TO UNLEASH KYUUBI ON YOU SO YOU WILL FEEL HOW GOOD HELL WILL BE FOR YOU. I PROMISE, YOU FUCKTARD BASTARD UCHIHA!!!!!"

Naruto didn't hear any response except the sound of the door slamming closed. Sasuke was already away from his house, his presence. Naruto gathered himself in a corner of the bed and released a shaky breath, curling into a ball and hugging himself like a kitten asking for protection, except no one will give him protection and he's too ashamed to ask for protection from all his friends and adults. He sobbed, letting out his tears of pain, anger and shame.

Sasuke actually didn't leave. He was still standing in front of Naruto's house, hearing cries of a pained heart from the blond. His chest tightens, and he ached inside at himself, the council, the Uchiha clan and anyone else he can blame, excluding Naruto. For the first time after Itachi's death, tears came out from the once brave and strong black eyes.

* * *

Team Gai and Team eight were given a mission to take an important scroll and pick up some herbs from Tsunade's friend in the small hidden village, Shokubutsu. It was a very beautiful and peaceful village. It was full of herbs and nice people; also the food was delicious there. But right now they must go rest in a small inn before they continued their journey to the village.

Hinata sat on a bench, enjoying the feel of wind lightly caressing her face. Just yesterday she went on a mission after she walked together with Naruto. She felt guilty for not informing him about this mission yet, but she could explain it later. But lately after she left Konoha there was something that bothered her. Something was wrong; when she looked at the storm last night, it was like it wanted to tell her something, yet there's nothing she could do now except go back to Konoha as soon as possible.

Pale eyes turned around, seeing two figures with a big dog sitting on a bench far from hers, but still in her extended gaze. Kiba was still munching happily on his bento while Shino secretly, or not secretly, snuck his hand to touch the skin hidden between tight and thin clothes. Hinata giggled as Akamaru whimpered in distress at the smell of Shino's arousal while Kiba shrieked like a girl at the feel of the wandering hand.

She was not shocked entirely when the two of them became lovers. The two of them had harbored hidden feelings for each other. She could see Shino always watching Kiba's back, protecting him from afar while Kiba almost always understood the way Shino thinks, or secretively knew what his expression meant, even not wholly, but he was more knowing than anyone so far.

She whirled around and met another pair of pale eyes. Neji stood firmly near her, watching her curiously before he turned his gaze to a couple whom Hinata saw, nodding in understanding about why she's giggling and turning back to watch his teammates.

Hinata also looked at Neji's teammates fondly. Lee was bouncing happily, almost like he wants to run circles around the village, while Tenten tried to hold herself firm to tie Lee like a dog do so he can keep quiet. Hinata could sometimes catch a fond smile on Neji's face as he watched them.

"Hinata sama, do you want to walk around the village first before we do our mission?" Neji asked startling Hinata, who was too focused on seeing their friends.

She nodded, stuttering, "Y-Yes…"

The two of them walked together past one home after another home. It was an awkward silence transferring between them. Hinata always envied and was scared of Neji ever since she'd been little. She knew the story of Neji's father's death, and it seemed to have made them hate each other unconsciously. But even though it was finished, her feelings still had not changed since her father mostly acknowledged Neji more than her, even though she had gotten strong now.

But she knew Neji actually never harbored those feelings again. In fact he sometimes refused her father training him since he knew it would hurt her more. Naruto was the one who saved him from the darkness. The previous Neji was coldhearted and pessimistic, but the new Neji was more mature, wise and strong, whether it be mental or physical. He was one of the few people that Hinata could trust about Naruto's secret, but she rather chooses not to since she knew it would betray Naruto more. Even so, he was the big brother she never had in her life.

"Hinata-sama, I noticed your closeness with Naruto-san, it's more sister and brother than a lover. Why do you never take advantage of the closeness to gain his heart, Hinata-sama?" he asked with his own perception that seemed to disturb him in fact.

"Ahh…"Hinata gaped and then narrowed her eyes to the man beside her. She said firmly, emphasizing her point, "He has suffered enough, Hyuuga-san." Neji winced at the tone she used. "And I am also disappointed at you, thinking that lowly of me."

Neji bowed in apology, "I'm sorry, Hinata-sama. That's not what I meant."

Hinata nodded in understanding, "I know what Nii-sama meant actually, but I'm thinking I more like it this way than to be a lover with him."

Hinata lifted her head, staring at the blue sky longingly, "I always thought if I was strong enough, he will look at me and love me." She then lowered and shook her head, "But I understand, I'm not enough for him."

"So you choose sibling feelings then," Neji said; a brow rose as pale eyes looked at her curiously.

"It was not choosing I'm thinking about, but I'm thinking to protect him, and suddenly we just like siblings before I realized it." She placed a hand to cover her mouth as she giggled.

"Naruto is just human like us, he has a weak side that we never know. He's stronger inside and outside, but like others the power will not last long. Before we know, he could destroy himself without our knowing."

Naji was silent. He stared blankly in front of him. Hinata continued, "And the love that first blossomed to want him as a partner of life changed into love as a sibling."

It was then the conversation became awkward. The air seemed tense and uncomfortable.

"NEJIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten called loudly, interrupting the awkward talk between them. "HELPPPP!!!"

Neji sighed, his attention focused on Tenten, "What's the matter, Tenten?"

"Lee's missing," came a brief answer from the China girl.

Pale eyes widened, narrowing furiously at the China girl, who seemed calm in fact. "How can he be missing? You were supposed to watch him."

"I'm finding many weapons in the market, just so you know. Hehehe..." Tenten just smiled sheepishly without guilt, which made Hinata giggle in response.

Neji glared at Tenten, blamed her carelessness and obsession for weapons. But he let it go and just sighed wearily. A long, pale and firm hand massaged his temple, "All right, let's go find him." Before he left, he turned to face and bow briskly to Hinata, "I'm going first, Hinata-sama, I'm sorry to leave you. We will meet in that place."

"Yes, it's okay. Now go look for Lee," she said. Neji huffed then with Tenten, they disappeared with fast speed.

Hinata continued her journey, walking around to inspect the village more before ….

"GET OUT."

Pale eyes turned to the source of the voice, and she found a young male in his twenties in a sitting position, likely after he was thrown roughly outside a restaurant. The chef stood in front, looking furious, and his mouth let out curses to young man in front of him. Hinata noted the young man very much reminded her of Kisame, a dead Akatsuki member. He had blue/silver hair, violet eyes looking boredly at the chef; on his back he carried a very big sword, reminiscent of Kisame's big sword too.

She approached the chef and called, whispering lowly, "Ex-excuse me…"

The chef ignored her, or simply didn't hear her perhaps. But she was aware of a scrutinous gaze on her back. "Excuse me," she called louder this time.

But the chef didn't budge; instead, the young man kicked the chef's leg, not too painfully for her, but enough to make chef groan in pain before lashing out at the rather rude young man. But the young man cut him off with a rude tone, "Oi, this cutie is calling, and you still have time to date now, you desperate, old man."

The chef's eyes blinked then turned to Hinata, and there was a sheepish smile on his face. Hinata also smiled back before turning back to business, "I-I want to know, w-what's happened in he-here."

The chef grunted, mumbling, "He didn't have enough money to pay us, but he'd already eaten much food we can't count it. And he said he needed to go to his leader or something and borrow his money. I didn't believe him."

"Mmm…" She nodded, hurriedly reaching into her pocket and taking some money from it before giving it to the chef. "Here, I hope you don't mind."

The chef, astonished by Hinata's kindness, bowed his head before quickly heading back to his shop. The young man gaped, complaining, "Oi, oi, how can I let a lady pay for me, that's rather rude to me."

Hinata blinked before giggling; she was surprised this young man could flirt and complain at the same time. It was then she saw the young man raise a brow as he noticed something on her before he mumbled, "So, Konoha-nin, huh?"

Hinata looked at him with a calculated and suspicious stare, "Are you also Shinobi? Who are you and where do you come from?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before turning around. She noticed razor-sharp teeth from his grin, "Well, actually for your information lady, I'm a shinobi and I've traveled from one place to another. Oh, my name is Suigetsu, I have no family name."

She nodded, "Oh, so you're a traveling Shinobi. Why did you stop here?"

His answer was just, "For fun."

She smiled, but she felt wary of this young man. Her feelings were telling her something was hidden from her. She spoke in a friendly manner, "You must know many things than we don't."

"Well, you would be surprised actually." Suigetsu grinned smugly. "Maybe like Konoha's Jinchuriiki, Kyuubi."

She tensed before narrowing at the man in front of her, "What do you know about him?"

"Hmm, just a certain mummy man wants to play baby doll with him." He grinned.

"Baby doll?" Hinata blinked, confused.

"Ah, since I have a debt to you, I will give you free information. He is Orochimaru, and Madara's twin. He'd like to have a certain fox, and he has kinky feelings about a certain nickname that you all seem to respect." Suigetsu grinned broadly when he saw the clueless expression on Hinata. He spun around and walked away, but not before saying, "And don't trust all Shinobi in your village, since they also like to taste mummy pants. Ja ne sweetie, we will meet again someday."

Hinata stood stunned, uncomprehending what Suigetsu said, but she understood something after taking awhile to process what Suigetsu said to her. "Danzo…" She whispered the name of the man that became enemy to their Hokage.

* * *

Danzo walked calmly in a dark, long and wide corridor. The sound of feet and wood hitting the floor echoed through the corridor. He was like usual calm, stiff, impassive and yet dangerous. It was then his hard and commanded tone resonated through the wall back to a hidden figure hiding between roof, ceiling and wall. "What have you got, tell me now?"

A figure wearing a white cloak and ROOT-designed mask appeared in front of him. The figure sat on his knees, bowing at Danzo who stopped quickly. "Looks like what you said was true, Danzo-sama. Uchiha Sasuke already knew of the Uchiha massacre. He is planning to kill you, Danzo-sama."

"Hmm." Danzo put a hand on his chin, thinking. "And then…"

"Just like our plan, Team A succeeded to distract Uchiha's team; all of them died. We know all his team's faces now. Do you think we should kill them now?"

Danzo put both his hand on his stick, his impassive and cold voice ricocheting through the air, "No, they should be useful for now, we will kill them in time but we still need them. Just watch them. And how is Team B?"

"They've also accomplished their mission. We're already captured him, and now our scientist have already checked him. Now he's in the underground jail of our base."

"I will visit him now," Danzo nodded.

Danzo walked throughout the corridor to some stairs, accompanied by one of the ROOT Anbu. Abruptly he stopped in front of an iron door. The door was painted with some kind of seal, and three guards stood in front of it. They bowed quickly before opening the door and revealing the person he wanted to meet.

The person was chained against the wall; his short hair was matted with blood and his clothes were rumpled, dirty and stained red by his blood. A sinister smile emerged onto his old, wrinkled face. He spoke smugly at the hurting figure, "Ah, hello Kabuto Yakushi. Nice to meet you, how is Orochimaru doing in your body now?"

Gray eyes looked up and stared in disgust at the old man in front of him. Kabuto growled angrily, "What do you want, Danzo?"

The smile vanished quickly, replaced with a serious look, "I believe we will talk later. I need you to do something, and you cannot run away as long as you are marked with that seal. You will not refuse my command."

Danzo spun around; before he left Kabuto completely, he warned him in a flat and monotonous tone, "Don't ever try to kill me, since killing me will kill yourself. Have a nice day."

Danzo's black eyes narrowed. His plans had already succeed for now, but he still needs another thing to gain his very dream. And he must do something quickly.

……………….

TBC

**Author note: Hehehe, sorry took long time to finish them at least I did what I promise to you. But I'm sorry to my lateness since I have exam three days in row so I don't have energy live to even write them. Oh, gomen if my story looked hurried and crap.**

**About SuiHina in text is merely to lead story to the climax with this they can know the villain in their village. They will try to protect Naruto, oh also it will lead Hinata to discover another secret that Tsunade hide.**

**Oh, I also notice many Sakura haters in fact but I will tell you she's just act and I cannot tell you what's her reason was you need to wait few chapters.**

**Thank you for everyone who voting my vote. This is the result of the vote oh I also add from my friend and my beta who cannot vote to my vote.**

**Poll Result:**

**NejiGaara 10**

**SuiKarin 9**

**SuiHina 6**

**GaaraLee 5**

**NejiHina 5**

**JuugoLee 4**

**Please review for my hard work and my beta too. Arigato… **


	8. Chapter 7: The Death One of Council

**Disclaimer: The characters of Naruto are not mine; they are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Shogakukan and Shonen Jump. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Sasunaru, Mpreg, OC. Don't read if you do not like it and I just accept criticism not flames.**

**Betaed by Lanie12777: Worship her! Thank you Lannie-chan. All mistake is mine.**

**Special thanks to:** jtwsnw20, Akanoke-chan, CrazyIrishLass, Selphie1207, Hatake Tsughi, milkchocolatehot64, sinables, Lw117149, cherryenchanted

**And to those who have read but didn't review, I hope you have enjoyed the story thus far. Thank you too for who alerted and favorited my story so far, I hope you enjoy it. And sorry to al readers who waiting my stories so far, I hope yu enjoyed my story this time.**

**Response to anonymous review: **

**CrazyIrishLass: Thank you for review**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 8: The Death of One Council**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An older man in his forties ran through wild forest. He kept falling and rising as he tried to drag his feet to run and jump faster and higher. His chakra had slowly decreased almost to none; nonetheless he's still forcing his legs to move faster.

A voice coming out of nowhere startled him, "Oi old man, all you can do is just run all over the place? You're supposed to be a Shinobi, aren't you? Shouldn't you give us a good fight?"

The older man growled under his breath. Eyes rolled from right to left, back and forth warily. He could feel the presence of their chakra, there's enemy near him but still he couldn't see them.

"Don't be angry, old man. You being a council member of Konoha must be not for nothing. Isn't that right, Yazuki Kuroi?" The voice was now getting louder and closer, but Kuroi was stunned by the fact this enemy knew his name, and it seemed they were looking for him.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" he screamed, it was unnerving for him to feel powerful chakra other than his but he kept a hold of himself in check. He wore a mask to perfectly conceal his fear and urge to run from this place. It was then his eyes captured a strange liquid on the ground. He frowned, puzzled, as he recalled there was no rain yesterday.

Eyes widened in awareness, he quickly threw kunai directly into the liquid while at the same time the liquid moved to dodge the kunai that were thrown and began in a quick motion to transform itself back in its true form. Kuroi threw more shuriken and kunai on the still-forming liquid. But it was a blur that moved in front of the liquid and countered every weapon thrown on the liquid.

A man who looked in his thirties or more stood in front of where the liquid was. He's taller than himself and had a bulky form. His hair was an orange-ish color that was naturally slicked back and spiky. His brown eyes narrowed at him as he defended his friend. And the liquid transformed into a young man. The young man had shoulder-length and straight silver hair, violet eyes that gleamed mischievously in the dark forest illuminated by moonlight, and what disturbed him more was his razor-sharp teeth that seemed to want to devour him wholly.

"W-what do you want?" he gave a stuttered demand.

The young man chuckled naughtily, "Oh, look, he is afraid."

It was then he heard an angry voice belonging to a female, "Shut up, Suigetsu!"

The young man called Suigetsu just snorted in response, giving a reply which obviously made the female livid. "Actually it's you who's so noisy, slut."

"AHHH!" The female stepped out. Red hair glistening as it was hit by a ray of moonlight. She wore spectacles, red eyes glaring daggers at the silver-haired man. Both her hands clenched and unclenched as if trying to squeeze something, preferably the silver-haired man's neck. It was obvious the orange-haired man also merely watched them as the two of them had a verbal fight with each other.

Kuroi slowly backed away stealthily but stopped after a kunai was thrown from nowhere then landed on the ground almost close enough to hit his feet. All eyes finally went back to land their gazes on him. His shirt was dampened by sweat off his body; his stomach churned unpleasantly as a drop of sweat dripped down from his forehead, and he gulped. His chest rose and fell rapidly, heat beating faster. He actually realized the presence of chakra of the hidden person was certainly the strongest and dangerous than all of them here.

The female of the group flushed a little, embarrassed; she coughed before plainly asking him, "Do you know anything about Danzo, old man?"

"Danzo…" Kuroi squeaked in surprise at the question. His muscles went tense instantly. They're looking for him just for information on Danzo, not to kill him. But it's actually suicidal too if he's trying to hide or letting the information out. He gave a lie in reply, "Danzo, I don't ever get close with him. I mean he's council like I am, but I rarely meet him."

"Then how about the Uchiha massacre? You must have met him then." The cold and sinister voice of the hidden enemy echoed through the dark forest and sent chill through Kuroi's spine.

The old man involuntary gulped; he cried out in denial, "What do you mean? The one who killed them is Itachi Uchiha, you also know the news itself."

"The order was from most of the council of Konoha to destroy all of the Uchiha family under the influence of Danzo and two older councils." The owner of the voice stepped out from the dark of the forest. Under moonlight the figure finally was displayed to his eyes. He wore black long pants and a black tight shirt doubled with the green vest of a Jounin. On his head there's the shining of a metal head protector with the leaf signature in the middle. Alabaster skin glowed like light in the night, spiky midnight hair with long bangs, and lastly familiar coal-colored eyes stared at him with a blank, cold and hateful gaze. "Is that right?"

"Uchiha Sasuke…" he whispered out the name of the youngest Uchiha, the very person all the councils thought was their own puppet and weapon.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what is the meaning of this?" Kuroi screamed, demanding an answer from the youngest Uchiha.

"You're a fool, why do you think I'm coming to you like this?" He smirked rather evilly; a malicious look emerged on the pale, cold face. "Of course it's for vengeance, for the death of my clan." Pool of endless darkness filled by hatred and anger narrowed colder and murderous to him. "Especially for Itachi's."

The old man tensed; it dawned on him that the Uchiha realized the hidden fact of the Uchiha massacre. Spinning around, he threw some shuriken before he jumped on the branch of a tree behind him. He made a quick hand seal and whispered "Katon: Karyuu Endan."

A large and strong jet of fire came out from his mouth. But before it even could touch them, Sasuke's Sharingan activated. In quick motions he made a hand seal, whispering, "Suiton: Suijinheki."

A plenty amount of water suddenly surrounded them, making a barrier around them before the large jet of fire hit it, which made it dissolve into mist. The old man cursed as he looked; the main target was saved and surrounded by thick mist. But then he took this as a chance to escape. As he prepared to jump to another branch, in a sudden move the silver-haired man jumped from the mist and swung his enormous blade at him.

In an instant he took kunai from the pouch on his left leg and used it to hold the ominous blade away from him. He fell from the branch to the ground onto his feet and pushed rather far, but managed enough to prevent the blade from hurting him. The silver-haired man smirked slyly, "Well I'm impressed ya can hold my attack. Yer not bad for an old coot."

The old man growled but then smirked slyly. Suigetsu frowned, but before he was aware of Kuroi's plan for him Juugo shouted, "Sui, he's just a kage bushin. Run, he has an explosive tag on him."

Suigetsu's violet eyes widened and he kicked the old man before jumping back to avoid him as the kage bushin exploded along with the explosive tags. He landed ungracefully a few miles from the explosion. Cursing loudly then, violet eyes gazed back at the leader who stood next to the red-haired woman, waiting for words to come from him. Karin snorted at Suigetsu's uselessness, which made him roll his eyes in irritation. And Sasuke as always remained stoic and didn't let any emotion show, even from his eyes. Finally the raven-haired man turned his gaze to the red-haired woman, commanding her, "Where is he, Karin?"

Karin blushed, batting her and eyelashes trying to be cute while Sasuke's gaze was on her. Suigetsu rolled his eyes, annoyed, and muttered, "Slut, always wanna hump something, ya."

Karin hissed angrily, red eyes blazing with fury as she stomped childishly, "You shut up, freak."

"Better than a hippo slut like you. At least I'm not like you," countered Suigetsu as the silver-haired man smirked smugly to himself.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Karin shouted in rage, ready to jump at the silver-haired man.

Suigestu's smirk broadened into a grin as he prepared to avoid Karin's punch. Before the strike even came to him or Karin walked to him, Sasuke, out of nowhere, gripped the red-haired woman firmly, stopping her move.

"Karin," Sasuke spoke dangerously calm and firm. His tone held a promise of threat if they wouldn't get cooperative like he wanted. This time Suigetsu and Karin shuddered in fear, which succeeded in stopping their fight abruptly.

"Karin, I want you to track Kuroi's chakra now," Sasuke said in a commanding tone.

Karin dutifully obeyed and tested to find any certain signs of chakra of the old man. She stepped forward as Sasuke motioned to her. Red eyebrows furrowed in concentration, she began to try to detect and locate their target's chakra. Finally she found a trail of the old man's chakra signature not far from them. She stepped further giving directions where Kuroi had gone as the others followed. "60 degrees from here, to the west."

"How much time do we have to reach him before anyone else could reach him?" Sasuke stared blankly towards the direction where Karin pointed out.

Karin bit her lip, focused her chakra and at the same time began to calculate the position of Kuroi's chakra and their position. After the red-haired woman was sure, she answered confidently, "Approximately 20 minutes if we went with our usual speed."

"Do you sense any more presences of chakra other than his around here?"

Karin was silent at first, red eyes flickering back and forth, left to right, trying to find another presence of chakra other than Kuroi's and theirs before she reported back to Sasuke, "Well there's a small village in the west, but still far from here. There's no threat in the village."

Sasuke said nothing first but then he ordered, "Lead the way, Karin."

Karin stepped forward, then in the blink of an eye she vanished, then was followed by the others.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade was sitting in her usual chair while reading the last report from Yamato and Kakashi. This morning, Konoha was shocked by the news of a dead body of one of Konoha's council, Yazuki Kuroi. The corpse was found in the forest near a small village located 35 km from Konoha.

Yazuki Kuroi went out from the village to visit an old friend outside Konoha two days ago by himself. From the report, he was burned by an S or A class of katon jutsu, but they found it odd since around him there was no evidence of fire and ashes around the corpse and forest. And they also neither found a scratch nor mark of evidence that he was dragged or anything else that proved he was killed somewhere else.

"What did the medic nins' test say?" Tsunade inquired without giving a glance at both young men in front of her.

Yamato and Kakashi stood up straighter, Kakashi with his hands in back. Yamato looked on edge and stressed, dark lines under his eyes proving his lack of sleep. Kakashi's face was unreadable, but the wrinkles of his shirt and certain body language confirmed his tiredness. They took the mission harder than they thought.

"From the autopsy they held, medic nin predicted that he just died during 1 to 3 a.m.," Yamato informed. "Like the report said, we found him in this condition with several cut wounds made from a large sword and burned skin by katon jutsu."

"And the hunt?" Amber eyes gazed at the silver-haired nin.

"I along with the Inuzuka family have been tracing any unusual scents in that area and around the forest. We found the scent, but then it faded as we went out from the forest. We tried to find the enemy's scent in the village but we found none. The enemy very cleverly masked his smell among all the people to make us confused," Kakashi spoke quietly and calmly.

"But from the scent we're certain there's four people. One of them is definitely a woman, and three of them are males." Kakashi paused a moment.

"And also we found evidence that Kuroi fought with them in an area not far from where his corpse was found. From the jutsu he managed to escape for a while before the enemies went to capture and kill him in that place."

She pursed her lips in deep thought, considering something before asking a few moments later, "And what's your assumption from the scent and the fight, Kakashi?"

"Kuroi managed to get a good fight with them, but not too much since it was just to distract them so he could escape. It's obvious the enemies are stronger and smarter from the way they hunted him and Kuroi knew well that he wouldn't win against them." Kakashi's voice was monotone, calm and military-like.

"From the scent and destruction in that area we're certain Kuroi attacked them with katon jutsu before being countered by suiton jutsu but…" Kakashi's visible appearance looked tense and rigid instantly, but he continued as Tsunade nodded encouragingly at him. "And under deep inspection from me and the Inuzuka's, the enemy who used suiton jutsu, his scent we found actually was not the real scent. Most likely the enemy used a certain jutsu."

"And Aburame-san had already sent bugs to find any other trace of them, but we could find none." Yamato let out an inaudible sigh. "We assume they have an expert with them who can detect and wipe their trail easily."

"But there's another possibility, like…" Yamato paused awhile before whispering lowly, "they know how we work."

"In other words, we have a traitor among us; is that what all of you believe?" Tsunade spoke dangerously. The temperature in the room went down drastically as the others tensed.

"Hmm…" She nodded, understanding the situation now. She looked back to the silver-haired man once again. "Do you think it's him?"

Yamato looked baffled while Kakashi's face lit up, aware that the word 'him' meant of who was spoken about. Yamato in his confusion asked softly to the blonde-haired woman, "Tsunade-sama, can you share with us, who's 'him' you've spoken of?"

"The one who still we cannot believe this of for the past year, even though he's surrendered to us. In past years he threatened to kill us and now he's back like there nothing happened. Of course I won't give my trust easily, even though he helped us in last battles and all of the council trusts him. Even now I'm still sending my ANBU to watch his every move, but more carefully and planned." The blond-haired woman filled in the gaps of information to the confused Yamato. The ANBU nodded in consideration as he's also not willing to believe Sasuke Uchiha. Not a bit actually, since all he remembers the raven-haired boy wanted was to break all bonds he had in Konoha, and almost killed them on their rescue mission.

Kakashi advised wisely, "But we still need further investigation before we confirm the culprit. We cannot jump to false conclusions while we have unknown enemies outside Konoha. We still need to prepare for the next things that will happen."

"Hmm…" was all Tsunade could say.

"But how's the council responded about the death of one member?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Some of them are scared, but a few of them still look calm, as if nothing happened. Yazuki Kuroi after all didn't hold an important position in Konoha; even though he was a council member, his death means nothing for the Elders," Tsunade answered and sighed tiredly as her fingers wearily massaged her temples, attempting to lessen the headache coming through.

"Tomorrow, we will hold conference for all Elders and the Hokage before the secret meeting between all Jounins and Chuunins, along with the council regarding the death of one council member. All of you will charge this case and your duty to give all detail and your opinion in front of the council and me," Tsunade stated as amber eyes stared at him unblinkingly after reading the record of Yazuki Kuroi that Kakashi had given to her.

Tsunade let out a long sigh as she leaned back comfortably in the leather chair. "The condition is now worsened further ever since Danzo came here and made suspicious moves with unknown reasons. And who can forget Madara, that bastard still missing somewhere. I'm afraid we cannot hold and prevent the worst in the future."

All of them tensed involuntarily. The last fight between them and Akatsuki proved to them their power. Many injured parties for them, and it left Konoha in a horrible state. The lack of shinobi and funds made them desperate so much until they made an intensive program of education for academy students and sent them on D-rank missions, which left the Gennin to take C-rank missions. And it put Jounins on nonstop and dangerous missions to do. It was a risky attempt, but there were no better alternatives.

"Two of you, keep your eyes on all people, especially Sasuke. I want him to be looked for too, and don't let your guard down. Dissmised!" Tsunade ordered.

In the blink of an eye they'd vanished. She let out a weary sigh before feeling another presence outside the room, waiting for her call. She recognized the chakra outside. "Cat, enter."

All of a sudden a figure appeared in the Godaime's sight. A creamy robe swayed a little as the figure walked. Its entire appearance was covered by a cat mask and robe, hiding its identity. The figure kneeled down and bowed to its leader.

"Hokage-sama."

"Report, Cat?" Tsunade asked briskly to one of her trusted spies.

A hand trailed to the hood and pushed it aside, revealing short-length bubblegum hair. The hand wandered once again to the face and took the mask off, presenting a familiar face to the Godaime of Konoha, "Hai, shisou."

"Now Sakura, I believe you must have some information to share. Is this linked with the death of Yazuki Kuroi?"

"Probably." She smiled. "But it's more in regards about the condition of Itachi Uchiha."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kyuubi spaced out in its cage. He couldn't help but let out a bored sigh. For his entire life, never had he tasted freedom before. He snorted in disdain as he remembered his previous container. He didn't know why he always stuck to stupid and unbearable hosts. But then he was never in a good condition to fight with them since they're too strong for him. Well mainly because they're good with the seal.

It's been one week after his host was fucked forcefully by the Uchiha brat. Meanwhile his pride was squashed since he was ashamed to have a raped host, but it reminded him that soon he'd know the taste of freedom, since he was sure his host and even more people around him still know nothing about him.

The young Uchiha brat reminded him of that old stupid Uchiha, Madara Uchiha. Because of Madara he could taste freedom, even if it was only a few minutes. It was a really intoxicating feeling. His paws squashing every human that crossed his path, burning all the flesh off them with his poisonous and deadly chakra. The screams of fear and death that echoed in that fateful night was music for him. Every time he turned his sight was filled with pools of red substance and scattered, lifeless bodies. The smell of blood excited him more. It was like he saw the most beautiful scenery in front of him.

He chuckled in delight. Soon he will be free. He couldn't help but appreciate the young Uchiha brat. Because of him, he will taste that freedom once again. Thankfully no one realized this, since all who'd gained this knowledge were dead, well except the one who was still missing.

"Just nine months again, and I will be free. And no one will stop me from now on."

Kyuubi laughed maniacally as he felt another new chakra reside inside his host's body. His key to freedom….

…

TBC

**A/N: Hehehe, I hope you don't confused. This story actually still linked to Manga but before Naruto meet Killer Bee and Kushina obviously and after Naruto cs defeated Madara. It's like my plan, I won't hide anything. In manga, Itachi is alive and that because Kabuto revive him. Horray!**

**So that's mean there's three Uchiha alive. And about the last if you read manga, you will understand. I'm not need to provide you all information because you can read it in manga. So that's why I take a long time to update, I need to find others reference and find exactly great idea about the seal from newest update. Look in chapter 500 when Kushina gave birth to Naruto and chapter 489 when Kabuto already revived Itachi.**

**About the vote, it's decided that (look in my profile):**

**NejixGaara vs GaaraxLee vs NejixHinata : 15 vs 6 vs 6**

**The winner is NejixGaara **

**SuigetsuxKarin vs SuigetsuxHinata : 14 vs 12 (two of it from my friend)**

**SuigetsuxKarin is the winner. But don't expect me to make them fall in love quickly. Karin still infatuate by Sasuke so she won't see Suigetsu more than annoyance. And Suigetsu won't realize his feeling since he's absolute in denial.**

**So the last**

**JuugoxLee since they are the last and left over.**

**Btw, I don't know with who Hinata actually paired with since she's unpaired this time. Actually I will make Chouji with Ino, so ChoujixIno since it make sense. And leave Sai, Hinata, Itachi and Sakura. So should I make vote about them?**

**SaixHinata**

**ItachixHinata**

**SaixSakura**

**ItachixSakura**

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Teaser for next chapter:**

"Who's the baby's father, Naruto?" Tsunade demanded not too softly.

"What's that matter to you?" Naruto snapped.

"Listen brat, I…"

"DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS BABY WHILE I'M FORCED, WHILE I'M…."Naruto paused his rant, he was ashamed to say he was raped, and by his ex-best-friend nonetheless.

"Naruto, you…"

"I was raped, dammit."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Please review and comment…**


End file.
